The Fluff Files
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: Needing a quick dose of fluff? Does WildeHopps make you smile? Well, then "The Fluff Files" are for you! A Collaboration, this time of page long drabbles so chock full of fluff & sweetness, your cavities will get cavities. So Hopps on in for a Wilde time full of sweet, adorable moments with your favorite fox and bunny ship. Postings 2-3 times a week, so lots of fluff to go around.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**AN: Also, HAPPY 3RD ANNIVERSARY ZOOTOPIA! WOOT WOOT! Today marks the 3rd year since Zootopia came out in theaters in the US, so why not celebrate that with a brand new drabbles collaboration! So let's kick it off with something fluffy, shall we? **

* * *

The swaddled bundle in Judy's arm jostled, the does' arms quickly adjusting as a small mewling howl came from inside the blankets. Judy gently bounced the newborn in her arms, the motion slowly rocking the baby bunny back to sleep with a slight coo.

"Beautiful..."

Judy glanced away from her precious child for a moment to smile at the fox across from her. Mrs Wilde was currently holding another mammal dear to Judy's heart. The elderly vixen was lightly bouncing her own swaddled kit, the tod inside making gurgling, bubbling noises, with a giggle included every now and then.

Judy couldn't help but smile lately as she looked back down towards her darling Ella in her arms. The two newborns lit up Judy's world in a way she hadn't felt possible, though her musings were set aside when the door creaked open slowly, the slight tip-tapping of claws on linoleum bringing Judy's ears straight up. "Home early?" she asked, head craning to see her husband around the sofa, as he left out a weary sounding breath.

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "Solved the Rovers case."

"Oh?"

The fox let out a chuckle. "Colleen and Hunter helped out a bit. They found out it was Parvo trying to make the serum to drug the canines at the Assembly Hall."

Judy shook her head. "Were those two actual help, or were they-"

"Snogging in the cruiser while your's truly did the heavy lifting?" Nick smiled. "Yes, yes they were."

The fox approached his wife, laying a soft kiss between her ears before looking down at the sleeping kit in her arms. "Judy, it is an eternal truth that only perfection can replicate perfection."The kit mewled in Judy's arms, Nick quickly reaching out a finger to caress the baby's forehead. "So it was only natural that a perfect bunny could produce such perfect kits."

Mrs Wilde chuckled. "Oh, you're saying that now. But I can assure you that within a few months, no sleep and thousands of diapers later you won't be saying that. Even if they are the most adorable kits I've ever did see."

Both Nick and Judy smiled. "Judy, you're probably pretty tuckered out from watching them all day, let me take over for a bit while you relax. I'll fill the soaker tub for you with the lavender bubbles you love." He waggled his eyebrows, gaining a delightful chuckle from the doe.

"I love you," Judy stated, before kissing Nick on his cheek.

"Do I know that?" Nick replied. "Absolutely, one hundred and ten percent."

* * *

**AN: And thus begins the latest collaboration project that I'll have attempted or produced on this site. Welcome to, "The Fluff Files"! As the name and summary suggests, these chapters are going to be made up of short drabbles, no longer than a single page, and filled to the brim with fluff, humor, a hint of insanity, loads of references to anything and everything, (including a big reference here so try and find it), and will celebrate all things dealing with friendship, love, happiness and, well...the good stuff that makes you smile after a long, hard day. :)**

**So I hope you'll all enjoy this new series. Unlike the prior two collaborations, "One Hundred Kisses" and "The What if...? Collaboration", these will not be daily postings. I wish I could do that like in the past, however, I already know that would be a bit much. HOWEVER, this series will recieve multiple postings per week, with the first few weeks already lined up. And again, if you'd like to take part, let me know. All chapters would be reviewed for fluffiness, single page-ness, and grammar-ness (sorry, everything else ended in -ness, so that should too!). Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy the latest collaboration, "The Fluff Files!" **

**~Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps**


	2. Benders

**Chapter - Benders**

**AN: Based upon the drawing by Jaskenator7000 on Deviantart. If you haven't checked their art out yet, do so now, as they are fantastic!**

* * *

Judy channeled the energy within her, the effort causing a slight whisp of a tremor to shake her body and mind.

_Just a few more seconds..._ Judy grit her teeth, feeling her arms beginning to tremble as the waves of flame spewed forth from her paws like a torrent of water.

"That's good, Carrots."

Relief surged through the bunny as she let the flames flicker out, a toothy grin allowed as she surveyed her handiwork. The mass of individual bricks, which until recently had been muddy lumps of clay, were now solid building materials. Perfect for repairing the structures in the village damaged by the latest floods and cold weather.

"I think the masons are jealous of you with how quickly you cured these. Almost as quick as you cure carrots."

"Har har..."

Nick walked up next to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Alright, let's get these loaded into the cart and to the village before the next storm rolls in." With a nod, Judy and Nick proceeded in loading the cart, the buffalo who had pulled it to the quarry helping until he gave them a wave and trundled off towards their homes.

The pair smiled, watching their hard work go to helping others. "Looks like we've made the world a better place today, eh, Slick?"

A light punch to his shoulder left the tod chuckling. "Did we just fix what that flood tried to damage? " Nick left Judy chuckling as with a flick of his wrist, a pool of water formed above his paw, imitating a wave motion, as with his other paw he produced another stream of water in the shape of a house. With another deft flick, he sent the water towards the house, only for it to curve away and around. "Yes, yes we did."

Judy hummed her approval, thinking back on the storm that had nearly destroyed the two benders town a few days prior. The rainy season, already leaving the ground saturated and filling the mountains with snow, had given way to a massive flood as the rains warmed. The two had awakened together from their bed to the sound of screams and panic. Yet together, they had managed to forestall the flood, Nick managing to divert most of the water around the village as Judy directed the earth benders to raise up walls, while lighting the entire area in a massive umbrella of flames.

Now all they had left was to rebuild what damage had been caused. Smiling, the two shared a quick kiss, flames and bursts of water appearing in the air around them. Separating, the wedded couple was left smiling. "More of that later," Judy stated. "Let's keep rebuilding. You've got some bricks to cut from the soil."

Nick sent a blast of concentrated water towards a cliff face, slicing off a huge chunk. "As you wish."

Judy paused, momentarily, smiling at the phrase he used so often before replying. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so the reference(s) here should be fairly apparent and I hope you get them. ;) Only one of them is from one of the greatest movies of all time, if that helps. **


	3. Tranquility

**Tranquility**

* * *

The fox and bunny exchanging snorts and eye rolls were garnering a tremendous amount of attention as they strolled the sidewalk. The duffle bags at their sides, nearly rivaling the bunny's size, added to the oddity while the loud and gaudy Pawaiian themed shirt the for wore was nearly as blinding as the sun's rays that day.

"I'm telling you, Carrots. Just try to stay as calm as possible. Last time I know you managed it for nearly two minutes, but the class is an hour. Remember what Bogo said about your mandatory training?"

"I know..." The words were spoken with an unmentioned eye roll. "I know I'm supposed to learn patience but, it wasn't like I didn't have back up when I raced after that cheetah."

Nick nodded. "Yes, though that backup, besides this handsome tod next to you, was blocks behind when I chased after you into the cheetah's gang." A large paw found itself upon Judy's shoulder, the rabbit feeling some of the built in frustration leaving at his touch. Nick felt the tension within her, and puzzled over how to help his partner.

The week prior they'd chased after a cheetah, one of the many times Judy had jumped first and asked questions later. Though Bogo had finally decided, even if she and Nick had taken down all 12 members of the Cheetara Gang in one go, that Judy needed a mandatory class on patience and controlling her impulsiveness.

Thus why they found themselves at 'Lady Somme's House of Calm' for a fourth time in a week.

Inside they found the gnu already sitting with crossed legs on a yoga mat, wicks of perfumed oils lit around the room and the lights dimmed. The two quickly changed into gym clothes, unrolling their own mats and placing them in front of the instructor.

"Good to see you again," Lady Somme said gently. "Are you ready to control your impulsiveness?"

Judy nodded lamely, gaining a smirk from Nick.

"Alright, then, let us continue where we left off."

Nick leaned down and whispered in Judy's ear. "Now remember our promise. I _will_ make my mother's carrot cake for a week if you can last ten minutes."

A cheeky grin spread itself across Judy's face. _I'm not going to last ten minutes..._she thought as she took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. _I'm going to last twenty minutes._

It was eight minutes and twenty seven seconds later that Judy heard a commotion outside the building on the street, and raced after the bighorn sheep that had stolen a zebra's purse.

Nick could only sigh, shake his head, and dart after her.

* * *

**AN: So far we've had several folks find the hidden references in each chapter. Glad to see some folks find the "Road Rovers" reference in chapter 1, as well as "The Princess Bride" one in chapter 2. No references here...maybe. *smug grin* **

**Anywho, for those interested in joining in this collaboration, feel free to message me about joining in. So far we have five folks already writing stories for this collaboration, and those will be posted soon. :) Just remember the rules...  
1\. One Page, Verdana font, size 9, double space (same formatting as here on )**

**2\. Must be fluffy. **

**3\. Can be OC-centric. (we have a Eliot and Chloe one coming up, as well as a Skye/Jack one too) **

**So hope to see you all soon for more "Fluff Files"! **


	4. Pinch

**Chapter 4: Pinch**

**AN: Happy St Patrick's Day everyone! I hope you can have a wonderful one, and here's a quick fluff shot for the holiday! :D**

* * *

_Pinch_

"Hey!"

Judy flinched, swatting at the offending paw before staring up at her partner, whose smug grin oozed happiness at his accomplishment. "Sorry, Carrots, but you aren't wearing green."

The bunny just stared at the tod, before pointing to the tiny four leaf clover pinned to the collar of her uniform. "You must not have seen this before pinching my tail then?"

He shrugged. "Guess not." His gaze warming slightly, he leaned down to give his companion a hug. Rolling her eyes, Judy walked into his arms. "Happy St Batrick's Day, Fluff."

"You aren't wearing green..." she huffed, attempting to pinch him, only for him to jump back and point at his eyes. "I'm always wearing green."

Slightly irritated, Judy halted her attack, shaking her head as Nick chuckled.

"Happy St Batrick's Day, Slick," she stated, her mood brightening almost immediately after. "Though I hope you don't mind I have a gift for you today!" Her mood was bright and chipper as they leaned out of the hug.

"Oh?" Nick replied with an inquisitive brow raise. "What sort of gift do bunnies give out to celebrate this holiday?"

Judy grinned before slowly grabbing his tie, leaning his muzzle closer to hers. "Oh, I think you'll enjoy it. Now close your eyes."

The tod did as he was told. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes, puckered his lips slightly and...

_Pinch_

Nick winced, eyes flying open at having his cheek pinched. "What was that for?"

The bunny before him, still one paw on his tie, pointed her other paw at her own eyes. "I didn't see any green."

Nick chuckled, watching Judy lean forward. This time their lips connected in a sweet kiss, Nick murmuring a soft, '_sly bunny'_ as they parted.


	5. Jailmammals

**Jailmammals**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

**AN: Ever seen art of Nick and Judy chained up and in prison jumpsuits? Ever noticed that many have a very angry looking Judy looking at a certain fox? Ever wondered how our dynamic duo ended up like that? Want to get illegally fluffy too? Then read on.**

* * *

"Carrots? Caarooottts?" There was a silent pause, before Nick huffed and peered out over the edge of his prison bunk. "Look, even you have to admit that this is all a silly misunderstanding! More importantly, one day, _-in-the-not-too-distant-future_, we'll be able to look back at this and laugh!"

…

"HaHaHaaaa…." He jokingly chuckled, a grin growing on his face. "See, already!"

…

His voice trailed off into silence, and his ears folded back. All he could do was curl up on his thin prison cell mattress and sulk. It wasn't supposed to be like this! It almost wasn't! They got what they wanted, didn't they? Only it all fell apart afterwards, because of course it would. All that time encouraging Judy to do it. All that sneaking about in the back of the ZPD. Finding the right stores selling the right goods and everything. Turning up at the right place and right time and celebrating their victory! And now…

"Nick," Judy interrupted sternly, his ears rising. "Next time, we dress as Bonnie and Foxy. End of!"

He snorted, remembering how he'd described that choice for Jack and Skye's annual Halloween costume party as unoriginal, how it wouldn't win them 'best couple', and how he had a better idea. Grab some jail uniforms that the ZPD's small lockup had thrown out, repair them, buy some shackles and chains and presto! Perfect group costume. It had won, hadn't it? Not his fault someone took his wallet, the shackle keys with it. Not his fault a dim cop arrested them, and after processing his 'newly captured fugitives' chose to throw them in a cell…

Judy had been angry at first, trying to argue, but then she'd just glared at the fox she was chained to. The bun was mad.

Very mad.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pausing as he heard her laugh. There was a bit of shaking, and he watched her climb up onto his bunk. Clad in a saggy orange one-piece back-zipped uniform just like he was, he noted that the she most definitely looked better on the other side of the law. At least they had some keys for the chains here, so those could be removed.

"Fine," she said, "and sorry for being so moody. Just…" She gestured down at herself.

Nick laughed. "Yeah." He watched his bunny climb under the covers and snuggle up next to him.

"Any thing you can do to keep yourself entertained here?"

Nick replied in faux outrage. "The simple notion that I'd be privy to such a topic! For shame!"

She giggled and snuggled in closer. "We need something to do until that idiot works out we're clean… Or Bogo marches in here tomorrow as we're late."

"Hopefully we'll get time to collect our souvenirs," Nick joked. "We can grab our mugshots and put them on mugs!"

Judy smiled, gently fussing his ear. "Speaking of mugs, let's do that thing where we rattle them backwards and forwards on the bars! Do the whole jail bucket list!"

"Or smuggle in a poster and see how much time and pressure we can apply to the wall behind it!"

She laughed before relaxing, and their eyes met, and it all seemed okay. "Or," she said, gently kissing him on his nose. "We treat this as the ultimate lazy weekend. Just you and me."

"Carrots," he said, smiling as he stroked her cheek. "I think I love the sound of that."


	6. Drowsy

**Drowsy**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

Nick forcefully cracked open an eye only for it to fall shut again the next moment. This occurrence had repeated itself multiple times by then, which meant the reynard had long lost track of the movie he was watching with his favorite bunny.

Their weekly night for romcoms, crimes, thriller, or whatever they fancied at the moment had almost been called off when the long-planned raid on a catnip smuggling ring finally took place the evening prior; with briefing, execution, debriefing, interrogations, and paperwork lasting through the night and a big part of the following day, leaving two exhausted officers in its wake.

But both had been adamant about still meeting up tonight, arguing that they could celebrate their victory at the same time, and sleep in the next day since they would be off duty.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a brief moment..._

Nick's thought was accompanied by an attempt to curl his tail around himself for additional comfort only to find that he couldn't. Again, one emerald peeked out from behind previously closed eyelids to search for the source of his 'predicament'.

What he found made his ears perk up a little.

There was a silently snoring doe cuddled against his side, his tail firmly clutched in her paws as she held it to her chest. Wondering when this had happened without him noticing, his brain shrugged the question off in favor of enjoying the sensation of her warmth seeping into his fur as a realization forced its way into his mind. If he fell asleep now, they would both likely remain in this position all night, leading to stiff joints, aching muscles and - if bad luck willed it - a cold for one or both of them.

_Better wake her up, then._

Shaking Judy awake, her bleary-eyed gaze searched the screen. "Wha... did Spiderbun catch the bad guy already?"

"We were watching Wolverine... I think," Nick replied with a tired chuckle. "Listen, Fluff. I think we are both pretty strung out from that raid. Let's catch some shuteye and meet again tomorrow. Maybe we'll be able to recognize the movie at least."

His comment earned him a sleepy smile and a nod. She shot him an embarrassed grin when she let go of his tail and raised from her snuggled up position, only then becoming aware that she had been nestled against her partner.

Paws dragged over the floor as Judy led her best friend to the door of her apartment.

Morpheus already called for her again while they said their goodbyes.

She wasn't able to remember what she had attempted to do. Maybe she just wanted to hug her favorite fox goodbye. The next moment, she felt soft lips brush against hers, lingering for a second before they withdrew again.

She was already closing the door.

Only a small stripe of artificial light still threw a bright rectangle on her floor when her ears suddenly shot up, and her eyes opened wide, revealing the whole of her surprised violet orbs. A considerable draft swept through the room when she pulled the door open again with force in which Judy was met with an equally astonished look on the tod's face. Feeling wide awake she gave him a shy smile while a substantial blush crept through her face and up into her ears.

"Did we just...?" Her voice was almost too soft to hear.

"Pretty sure we did," Nick replied with a bashful grin.

"Think you could stay a little longer? We should discuss what just happened."

His grin turned into a smirk at her words.

"There isn't much to discuss. You already know I… I love you."

"Do I know that?" the doe looked genuinely puzzled for a moment before a lopsided grin of her own stole across her face.

"I guess I do now."

Grabbing his paw, she gently urged the handsome vulpine back into her apartment.

"In that case, I'd like to get back to cuddling the fox I love. _Just_ cuddling," she added when she saw his smirk widen.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Sweetheart," he agreed, following her back inside.

* * *

**An: Give a big hand to Panoctu for writing such an adorable fluffy one shot! :D So please go check out his stories on here and elsewhere. :) **


	7. Dinner

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

**Written by Tinbuzzard11**

* * *

Well here we go—the big reveal. Nick stood tall and waited for the slight tug on his arm from Judy. He opened the door with his unencumbered paw and they walked into The Hutch, the place in Bunnyburrow closest to 'cuisine' and furthest from 'hometown cookin'.

Dressed their best and carefully groomed by and to the satisfaction of each other—Nick's preference would have been to continue with that. Instead, here they were, greeted politely by the neat young buck at the reservation stand, and escorted to their table. He'd obviously expected the couple. As for the patrons of the packed restaurant, nearly all pairs of eyes and ears were on them—at least three hundred bunnies.

The Hopps family accepted them as mates, and some of their trusted friends knew; but the majority of Bunnyburrow still did not. Judy had obviously tired of the nearly yearlong subtle speculations about them and had decided to show off her fox. Nick thought it interesting that she'd easily gotten the late reservation, considering how full the place was now.

Attention slowly drifted away from them as they read menus, ordered, and ignored their audience while they waited for their meals. He got something inoffensive—having no other choices. Judy splurged and got a flamboyantly prepared salad. Nick tried to maintain a proper mien as they ate, until Judy leaned closer with her arm on the table. She wants to make a point Nick understood, so he reached to hold her paw. He still had another to eat with.

He couldn't avoid hiking an eyebrow when she softly growled at him. Not exactly a growl he decided, it was slightly muffled and originated somewhat…lower. It started and stopped; then built in intensity and continuity as Judy's eyes grew in concert with them. She let go of his paw, and clapped hers to her belly, which brought forth a very distinct gurgle.

"Oh Nick," his mate whispered huskily, "I'm so sorry!" Behind her, an erect forest of pink concavities topped many dozens of staring eyes. A zone of silence spread away from them throughout the restaurant, which served to amplify her intestinal discomfort.

"Don't worry about it," Nick replied getting up to assist and gently gripping her shoulder with his paw, stroking her ears with the other to try and alleviate her distress before placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Do you need help, Judy? What can I do?" He looked at her salad. "You haven't eaten that much, did this cause it?"

"No, I think it was lunch, I had some applesauce!" Judy flinched to another burble.

"That can make some mammals feel bloated, how much did you have?"

"A whole jar, Nick! It was so sweet and good..." A grumble worked its way up and out, and her paws flew to cover her petite muzzle as her ears collapsed. Her face showed absolute mortification; she'd been—performing—for almost a minute now.

Oh boy. Nick didn't know if rabbits were supposed to eat apples at all. But she'd had plenty, and enough time to allow…fermentation. Sugars turned into gas…and alcohols.

"I really need to…hic!" Judy said, and hiccupped again. Nick helped her rise, rubbing her back and they headed unsteadily for the bathrooms—a plumper bunny from a table near the wall hurried to them; it was Bonnie!

She'd come to protect her daughter, but not from him, from disapproval of them! Seemingly afraid he might pick up his mate and add to her humiliation, Mrs. Hopps took Judy's other arm, motioned him to guard the entrance, and led her inside the bathroom. He heard another hic; then a loud belch after the door had closed behind them.

* * *

**AN: A huge thank you to Tinbuzzard11 for his contribution to The Fluff Files. :) And I think I can speak from experience in seeing what happened to Judy, that it is absolutely embarassing when you have the hiccups so bad everyone in the restaurant starts looking at you. Good to see Nick here doesn't care and loves Judy and will help her through anything. :) Sometimes fluff comes in what we do for others in their time of need. :) **


	8. Miraculous

**Chapter 8: Miraculous**

**Written by TheLilyoftheValley**

* * *

As her red and black-dotted feet smacked against the rooftop, her yo-yo zipped back to her paw. Her legs finished running out the leftover inertia, and she slowed as she reached the edge of the building. The spandex-clad bunny breathed deeply as she focused herself for the upcoming fight with the new akumitized bad guy, a giant weasel with the strength of twenty rhinos.

"Well, well, Mi'lady, we're at it again. It's a wonderful day to fight an akuma with you."

Ladybug's smile grew into a smirk, and the bunny didn't have to turn to know who was next to her. "Welcome to the party, Chat Noir. You're a little late, but I won't hold it against you."

The black leather-clad fox tapped his baton against the roof's edge, and a sly smile painted the unmasked part of his face. A laugh, more overly dramatic than serious, came from his muzzle as he flicked at the bell by his neck. "You'll never let me off the hook for my tardiness… So, what are we lookin' at, Bugaboo? What's the plan of attack?"

Her masked purple eyes peered out at the weasel. "Duke Weaselton, now with the akuma name 'Weasel Ton.' Apparently, he'd been caught up in some scheme, was betrayed by his friends, and then Hawkmoth made his move."

Chat Noir's black-covered tail swished as his eyes followed Ladybug's line of sight. A cocky grin slid onto his muzzle. "Guess it's time to pop this weasel. This guy will be a piece of cake. Come on Carrots, let's go!"

He moved to jump, but a small arm blocked him.

Ladybug squinted at Weasel Ton, focusing in on the weasel as he lifted a semi-truck over his head. The chain necklace the weasel wore glinted in the sunlight, and suddenly the hiding place of the akuma became apparent.

"The akuma's got to be in his necklace. We're definitely going to need your Cataclysm to destroy it."

Chat Noir watched as the weasel threw the truck at a brick wall, nothing more than something to show off his new brute strength. The fox ticked off his fingers, "So the plan is, we hop down there, do some back-and-forth banter with the villain for a little bit, fight some, have you do your Lucky Charm, have me use my Cataclysm on the necklace, have you purify the akuma, and then…"

Ladybug looked back at her partner, a confused expression on her face. "'And then…?'"

Chat Noir nudged her gently, his shoulder gently bumping hers. "And then we perhaps head out for a dinner date? Would Mi'lady care for some Itailian food under a sky full of stars?"

The bunny rolled her eyes as she turned back to Weasel Ton. A playful smirk appeared on her silver-furred face, and she tried to keep the mood light between them. "Silly kitty, it's gunna take a lot more than Itailian food to get me on a dinner date with you."

Chat dramatically clasped a hand to his chest, playing along with the bunny. "You wound me, sweet Bugaboo."

They laughed for a moment before Ladybug shook her head. "Come on," Ladybug said as she waved her paw in a "follow me" gesture. Her trademark optimism flooded every word she spoke. "Let's go save the day and get that akuma!"

She hopped off the side of the building, her yo-yo already spinning out and helping her swing toward the weasel.

Chat Noir shook his head as he gazed wistfully at the mysterious bunny he had fallen for. As he spun his baton and hopped off the roof, he chuckled to himself, and a sad smile graced his muzzle. "Always to the point. Alright Mi'lady Carrots, let's go save the day."

* * *

**AN: Give a wonderful hand to TheLilyoftheValley for this amazing story. So please, check out her stories and page and I hope you enjoyed this fluffy drabble! :D**


	9. BLHT

**Chapter 9 - BLHT**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

* * *

Judy spent her first week giving out parking tickets. It was getting boring, though she took solace in the fact that she'd be getting a partner when he returned from paternity leave in a few days.

Until then, more parking tickets, which today meant walking along a dark street, ticket machine in paw. Work, work, work… She paused though as she spotted a flash of red from the other side of the road. Turning to face it, she saw a little red fox kit running along. She couldn't help but feel curious about what he was up to. Maybe up to mischief? He seemed too young to be out on his own playing. Her eyes followed him as he climbed some steps, and she noticed he had a familiar green uniform. A look to the side, and she saw that Ranger Scouts troop 914 was meeting inside.

Not what she was expecting, she noted with a shrug. Crossing over the road, she began ticketing cars on the other side, when her ears rose up with a jolt. _"What did I do wrong guys?" _It was a child, a frightened one, and seeing the door was open she ran in. _"You really thought we would trust a fox without a muzzle?"_ She flicked the light on and, looking down, her heart shattered. The little fox kit lay on the ground, back against the wall and trembling, a police issue muzzle strapped on tight. Much larger mammals, who she'd only realise were all prey much later, towered around him. "Let him go!" she ordered. Some of them were scared. A few not. One laughed. But the little kit ran up the stairs, a haunting shell-shocked look on his face, and past her waiting arms. She paused for a moment as his rejection stung, before turning back to the other kids. More were laughing now. "Don't you dare move!" she warned them, before following the kit out.

She found him standing against the stair wall, struggling to take the muzzle off.

"Hello?"

Glancing at her, he shuffled right back into a corner, his head turning away as he raised his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said, offering out a paw. "I'm a police officer. I can help take that thing off of you." Looking at her, trembling as he did so, he slowly came forwards, working up the trust to have her remove the infernal thing. He stared at her throughout the process of unlatching it, before he broke down into a set of deep breaths. Judy just looked at the ruffled up fur and the raw cuts, before she glanced at his eyes. His broken, trembling, misting over eyes. She saw him try ever so hard to keep in that first sob, and she was there to hug him when the second came. There to hold him and pet him as he bawled out every bit of pain that he'd experienced. She stood by him, her only other concern being that the others wouldn't leave. In all that time, she managed to ask him some questions. The answer to the first one was "Nick".

Not long later, the scoutmaster came. Here for the meeting, starting a full half an hour after the time the fox had been told to come. He listened in closely as officer Hopps told him what he'd seen. He saw the muzzle, how it had come here nobody knew, and he saw the broken little fox. His ranger scouts were too young to face criminal charges. They were easily old enough to be screamed at, and forever barred from the ranger scouts. The scout master asked if Nick wanted to carry on here, or join another troop. He shook his head, saying he didn't like the scouts anymore.

It was sad, but Judy walked him home. She gave him happy words of advice and tried to cheer him up. She noticed a change come over him when she said that he, more than any of those others, was 'brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy.' It was like a weight had been lifted from him, and there was a spring in his steps as he led her towards a maze of concrete blocks and estates that had notoriety even outside the city. He knew the confusing walkways like the back of his paw though, and soon they were at his flat and let in. His mother peered out, nervous at first before warming up as she learnt everything. Judy ended up talking to her a lot, even discounting the amount of time needed to dissuade her from seeking revenge. In the end, she decided to follow her late husband's philosophy on the matter… -That revenge was a dish best served cold.

Judy shrugged. Better than nothing. She ended that day saying farewell to little Nick and promising to keep in touch. As she left, he hugged her. "I used to want to be a ranger scout," he said, "but now I want to be a police officer."

"There's never been a fox cop," his mother noted.

Judy smiled. "Than he'll have to be the first." Her smile was true and wide. It was the first time she had ever felt like a real cop.

* * *

**AN: Another amazing story written by J Shute Norway, so please head over to his page, give him a hand, and read his amazing stories! :D This one is just absolutely fluffy!**


	10. Fixed

**Chapter 10: Fixed**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

The lower body of an arctic vixen clad in a stained, blue overall peeked out from beneath a vehicle. Her paw appeared, likely groping about for the wrench that lay just out of reach.

With a hind paw, the male standing next to it nudged the tool closer to the searching extremity.

"Ah, there you are you sneaky little..." came the mumbled reaction from the vulpine.

"I don't think I deserve that kind of description."

The mechanic jerked upon hearing his words.

Quickly darting out from beneath the car on her creeper, Skye shot her unperceived visitor an incredulous look, her fur standing on end in surprise. "Jack!? Oh, believe me, I have some choice words ready for you. Your car has been totalled! Do you kn-"

"I'm sorry."

His sudden apology stopped her furious tirade before she could get started. A look at the striped jackrabbit showed that he was missing his usual dispassionate demeanor. Instead, he gave her a soft, earnest smile.

With a sigh, she deflated and threw the wrench onto a close-by tool cart where it landed with a metallic clatter that reverberated throughout the empty garage. Grabbing a dirty rag, she attempted to swipe the grease from her paws. Jack in the meantime had stepped closer to the vehicle she had worked on.

"Without your alterations to the car, _I_ would have probably gotten 'totalled' instead." he stated in a low, grateful voice. A warm body pressed against him from behind, arms reaching around to embrace him while the only slightly larger predator rested her head on top of his. He felt the skin beneath his fur heat up at the sudden contact.

"I'm glad you are alright," she whispered as her grip tightened a little and caused him to wince. Skye quickly let go of the buck. "Sorry. I assumed you weren't hurt."

"Nothing's _broken_, but my ribs are still quite a bit bruised." He turned around and took her paws in his, prompting her to focus her averted gaze back on him. The unexpected touch caused her delicate ears to redden. "Without you, it would have been far worse. That's why as a sign of my gratitude and to apologize for... vandalizing your work, I wanted to fix us dinner."

It took Jack quite some effort to sound casual and not let his ears fall back in uncertainty while he waited for the vixen's reply to his offer.

"D-dinner? At your place? You mean you will cook for me?" Her brown eyes shone almost golden as she stared at him. He nodded, trying hard to not visibly swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Jack, is this a... a date?" her last word came out in an almost-yip.

"Yes?" He wasn't sure what to make of her reaction.

A peck to his forehead followed by her laughingly ruffle the same tuft of fur alleviated his worries.

"I'll be there at eight," she shot the buck a toothy grin while hurrying towards the changing room.

Watching her wagging tail vanish around the corner, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. As he bashfully scratched his nose, he picked up the scent of oil. The viscous liquid stuck to his paw. That meant it had also stuck to her paws. And _that_ meant that his headfur was most likely oily as well. And his suit needed a good cleaning.

_Worth it,_ he thought with a grin.

* * *

**An: And give it up again for Panoctu for this delightful story! SavageSkye is one of my favorite ships behind WildeHopps, and this one is a fluffy one. So go check out his stories on his channels and I hope you are enjoying "The Fluff Files"! :) **


	11. Green

**Chapter 11: Green**

* * *

Judy watched the waitress sashay away from her and Nick's table, the vixen's tail swishing back and forth in a way that could mesmerize any tod around. Stealing an idle glance at her date, she saw Nick smiling softly in the vixen's direction.

Judy grumbled under her breath before biting into the cheddar biscuits they'd been served a little harsher, and with more force, than necessary. Usually such a display would garner the attention of the fox sitting across from her, yet as her gaze again flickered up towards his eyes, he was still watching the vixen, who Judy could see was adjusting her blouse and skirt in the back while giggling with her fellow waitresses.

_What is it that keeps his attention? _Judy thought morosely. Was it the tail? She did have quite a lovely and well kept tail...one that was quite fluffy, a known weakness of her partner.

Was it her eyes? Sure, Nick complimented her own rare eye color, but, those emeralds that the waitress had matched the same twinkle in Nick's own eyes.

Judy knew she shouldn't be thinking so hard about this. Sweet cheese and crackers Nick had asked her out for this date, after all. So why was Judy feeling this way about a vixen that Nick seemed to not be able to keep his eyes off of their every move, sweeping tail and hips...

"Judy?"

Her partner's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She expected to see him staring at her, that smug grin on his face alongside a witty comment about distractable rabbits, yet when she looked to him, he was still staring at that vixen.

"Hmm?" Judy asked, her mood steadily dropping as she took another bite, which crumbled more of the biscuit onto her plate than she devoured.

"You see that vixen over there?"

_Of course I see her...the rabbit mentally grumbled. _

"I think she's lacking something..."

Judy's ears perked up. "Huh?"

Nick's smile eased into one that he only showed to her, carefree and warm, while he reached out a paw to hold her free one. "You want to know what that is?"

Judy's head was nodding before she could control it.

Nick's smile broadened. "She isn't you. Compared to the light, warmth and love you bring into my life, she's a matchstick to your sun."

Judy couldn't help but smile, or keep the blush from staying in her ears, as Nick kept his eyes solely on her the rest of their meal.


	12. Tweets

**Chapter 12: Tweets**

**Written by BeecroftA**

* * *

"Here you go, Nick!" Judy said as she opened the cruiser door and held a Snarlbucks cup up to her mate in the passengers' seat, "One latte extra-strong, just the way you like it!"

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm," Nick mumbled, scrolling on his phone and staring intently at the screen.

A quick glance at his phone confirmed what Judy was already sure he was looking at. "Nick, it's after New Years. Haven't you gotten tired of reading those Critter replies yet?"

"I can't help it, Carrots – it just warms my heart so."

"Stokes your ego, you mean," Judy deadpanned.

Nick shrugged. "You say tom-ayto, I say tom-ahto."

It had been two weeks since that fateful Christmas eve when an old enemy from Nick's past had posted a message on Critter that threatened to end Nick's career, and the fox had gone on an adventure in the P.I.X.A.R. machine to see what Zootopia would be like had he never been born. Fortunately during that time Judy had found evidence that saved Nick, and there had been an unexpected outcry from the public in the form of tweets about their own near-unanimously positive experiences with Officer Nick Wilde, complete with the hashtag _#GoodFoxCop_. Nick had spent much time in the following weeks rereading his favorites.

Nick patted the seat next to him, "Come on, we got a few minutes of break left. Wanna finish it by reading some of our greatest hits?"

Judy thought about it for a second, and then she climbed in onto Nick's seat, set the coffee in the cup holder and snuggled next to her mate. Nick held up his phone so they could both read what was on the screen:

_As a fox, the neighbors in my building used to avoid me. But since Wilde became a cop they've started opening the door for me. Coincidence? I think not. #GoodFoxCop_

_Two years ago my house was broken into, and the WildeHopps team not only found my stolen things but gave me some great tips for improving my home security. Wilde's no thief, he makes me feel safer. #GoodFoxCop_

The next tweet had a picture of a very attractive vixen attached to the profile:

_I could stare at a picture of Officer Wilde for hours. He is SOOO handsome, with those beautiful eyes, and that gorgeous tail that I just want to-_

"Hehe, how did that one get in there?" Nick chuckled weakly as he quickly swipe-deleted the tweet before Judy could read further. The rabbit rolled her eyes.

_My son was wrongfully arrested, and Wilde and Hopps cleared him. If Wilde is a dirty cop I'll take two. #GoodFoxCop_

_LIAR! I've followed Officer Wilde in the news for years, and I'm convinced of his honesty. #GoodFoxCop_

_I used to be afraid of foxes, but since reading about officer Wilde's exploits I've realized I was wrong, and am now good friends with one. #GoodFoxCop_

_I was one of the night howler victims - Officer Wilde saved my life. I will stand behind him no matter what. #GoodFoxCop _

After a few more tweets Judy looked at the time: "It's two o'clock. Are we nearly done here?"

"Just one more," Nick replied, "And frankly, this is one I would like to have printed and framed on my wall."

Judy looked at the screen again, and smiled as she recognized the message, for the picture attached to the profile was her own:

_In the years I have known Nick Wilde, I have come to think of him as the greatest mammal I have ever met. He is a wonderful officer, husband and father, and living proof that it is never too late to turn one's life around. I believe in him, always. #GoodFoxCop_

"It's true, you know," Judy said, blinking away a tear.

"Yep, I know," Nick concurred, smiling broadly, "I know I'm the greatest mammal you've ever met."

"_Ohh!"_ Judy gave the laughing fox a playful push on the shoulder, then climbed over into the driver's seat. "What do you say, Slick? Ready to continue making the world a better place for foxes everywhere?"

Nick tucked away his phone, and flipped on his shades. "Always, Carrots."

* * *

**AN: A big thanks to BeecroftA on this lovable and adorable follow up to his "What if...?" story, "It's a Wonderfox Life". So go check it out on his sites! :) **


	13. Bald

**Chapter 13: Bald**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

* * *

Judy couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she was ushered into the private groomers. Stepping into a booth, slowly removing her patrol clothes and suit and watching as they were binned, she gritted her teeth as the groomer herself walked in.

"Oh gosh Hon," she gawked, Judy's nose twitching indignantly in return. "What happened to you?"

"We were chasing a weasel," she replied, her voice clipped. "He led us into a warehouse and began knocking out the shelves. It turns out the warehouse imported spices and, in case you haven't noticed, my partner and I had a large amount of ground turmeric dumped onto us." Taking a calming breath, which didn't really do much, she muttered out her request. "And as it won't come out and stains everywhere, I need my fur clipped. So, would you kindly just get on and do it."

"Well I guess," she said, studying the bunny before her. Her tail, face, ears and feet were all painted a vibrant orange hue that wouldn't come out for rhyme or reason. "Won't it shampoo out?"

Judy placed a paw on the mammal's chest, a faint imprint left there, and she smiled in the most sickly-sweet way she could. "Tenth time might be the charm, Hon."

The rest of the stay was thankfully quiet, only the sound of clippers working sounding out as Judy watched her stained areas get clipped away, bare skin revealed beneath. The cold air nipped at her, especially her poor ears, while getting her face cleaned up was annoying. It was all over soon enough though, and she was given a thick robe to wrap around her and some slippers. An officer would be driving her home, keeping her ridiculous appearance private, and she'd be given a few weeks of leave to grow it all back.

She entered in and cranked the temperature right up, given how the normal air now nipped at her exposed extremities. With a grumble, and a quick reversing of a hanging mirror, she settled in. Not before finding a pair of jeggings, tying up the leg holes, and placing them over her cold ears that was. Not long after the door rattled, and she turned to face it. "Hey Nick, how…"

She went quiet as she saw a figure race straight into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door hard behind him. "Nick?" she asked. Even through their covers her ears heard his cries, and she raced forwards, knocking on the door. "Nick!"

"Go away," he sobbed. She ignored him, opening the door, only to flinch back at his pained whimper. He'd pulled the covers up over himself, but she could still him tremble. "I told you…!" he gasped out. "C-C…"

"Look at me Nick," she said softly, walking forwards. "It's okay. I was shaved too."

Slowly his covers went down, and she saw the bizarre bald face of her friend. He looked like a stranger. With his head fur gone, his ears stuck out so much that he almost looked like Finnick, while his eyes almost seemed to bulge out. They were red and raw, and she saw the glistening tear stains on his cheeks. "They did all of me," he choked out, his lips quivering, and Judy saw bare skin at his midriff. She'd been caught in the splash, but two bags had been dumped right onto him. She saw him still quivering and realised that it wasn't fear, it was cold. No wonder he had the blankets over him. "Let's get the heat up," she said, picking up the remote for the aircon and turning it onto heating mode. She jumped in, pausing as he flinched, a pitiful canine whine escaping from his throat. "We can snuggle with each other, keep ourselves warm," she said, only for him to back away. She didn't know why. "Nick…" Her gaze lowered just a little and -SNAKE!

Shocked, she scooted back, while Nick yipped and went for it. She just about managed to calm down before she noticed that he was holding it. It wasn't a snake. It was what was left of his tail, the bush gone and replaced with an alien stick… A straw… A thing…

"Oh Nick," she tried to say, only for her fox to glance down at his shorn pride and joy and collapse into tears. A tail meant so many things to a mammal, many more to a fox, and his had been violated and humiliated. Tarnished…

He carried on crying, petting the thing as if it would make it all grow back. Throughout that, his bunny was at his side. Words of comfort, and petting, and kisses and hugs. He needed time to get over this. He needed her too. She knew this. That's why she was there, making his world a better place. And no one would be able to drag her away.


	14. LiveFoxRepeat

**Chapter 14**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

The tod jerked awake violently and took a couple of deep gulps of air, his heart hammering away in his chest. Small paws caressed his back and arm, combing through fur that stood on end.

"Nick, shhhhh, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"Was it, though?" he wondered out loud, which earned him a worried look from his mate.

Taking his muzzle into her paws, she prompted him to look her in the eyes. "Tell me about it." Her demand was soft yet firm.

"You will probably laugh, Carrots," he replied while his gaze traveled up and down her uncovered frame before he inspected his own paws.

_No gray hair on this fox. And not one on her that doesn't belong there._

"I died. I lived a whole life up to the end. I even remember the moment I slipped away." The vulpine shuddered at the feeling of letting go. "I have a lifetime worth of memories of you. Of _us_."

A shake of his head as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"Nick? This is not your way of... of telling me that you think it's time to break up, is it?" Wide, moist amethysts bore into him.

"What? No!" He pulled the insecure looking doe against him, holding her head to his chest where she rested it right above his heart. Paws caressed her back and ears, their roles suddenly reversed. "If anything, I feel grateful to have another lifetime to be with you. And if that's going to happen again and again, I'll be the last one to complain."

His words, whispered to her as a silent promise, charmed a smile from the doe before she began tooth purring.

"You have a weird idea of saying that you don't want to talk about your dream and flattering me at the same time, Slick."

A chaste kiss landed on his lips, her loving gaze a mirror of his own. He decided to roll with it, giving her a smirk and shrug that could mean anything or nothing.

_It's probably better if she thinks it was just a dream._

Though years over years rolled through his mind, big and small events rewinding before his inner eye. He winced as a sudden pain pierced his skull.

"You alright?" Judy gave her fox another troubled look.

"Yeah, just a headache." Scratching behind his ear, he tried to focus on some of the most important events that lay in wait for him, only to feel them flowing through the gaps of his mind like water through his paws. He gave his head a light shake.

_Maybe it was just a dream?_

A soft sensation to his chin drew him back to the present.

"Let's get back to sleep."

He relished the idea of snuggling up to his bunny and sleep in on their day off, so he nodded his agreement. As he lay back down, Judy followed suit, cuddling against his front and nuzzling his neck before she remained still. Wrapping her in his arms and tail, he listened while her breathing slowly changed, indicating that the bunny had fallen asleep. Bare fur against bare fur, he savored the feeling of her small body against him, her warmth slowly lulling him to sleep as well.

_It's going to be a wonderful life._

He had no idea where the certainty of his thought rooted in, but felt it was true nevertheless.

For the seventh time at this exact hour, on this exact date, a soft smile adorned the fox's face, only witnessed by the dawning day's twilight as he finally dozed off.

* * *

**AN: Again, give it up for Panoctu for another amazing story! :D So go check out his other stories. :) **


	15. Foxed-In

**Foxed-in**

**Written by Tinbuzzard11**

* * *

"Thank you so much doctor," said the older porcupine as he got up and took the anger management pamphlet from his extended paw. Faye opened the door and ushered his latest new patient away, then returned with his next—several had scheduled appointments today.

This one was a tall younger hare with off-white fur and striking facial markings. Oddly, he seemed edgy around his kit fox receptionist, repeatedly glancing at her uncomfortably. That's strange, he thought. Usually Faye's small size and open friendly manner calmed his patients.

"This is Mr. Savvie doctor, Mr. Savvie, doctor Badgerholm." Faye passed him the intake form, where she'd circled 300.23—social anxiety. The hare sat and relaxed a bit once they were alone, his gray hairs, extra pounds, and unneeded glasses had done their job as usual.

"Mr. Savvie? May I call you Greg? Before we get started I'd like to say that we get many federal employees out here, your anonymity and confidentiality are secure with us. Now, could you tell me why you came to see me?" Intimidation amid larger society was always a possibility with Lagomorphs.

"Right now doctor, I'm certainly the luckiest mammal alive—ever! But I'm…terrified of screwing it up. I don't deserve her!" Greg's voice rose throughout.

His patient's normal demeanor was likely very professional, but was now under considerable stress. Female trouble easily did that and Greg here was quite smitten.

"I assume you met recently? Can you tell me how that happened?"

"It just happened! We both work at the same age…company, although I barely knew her before. One day she just walked over and asked me out! On a date! It's hard to describe how perfect she is. An arctic goddess that walks the earth! She's so foxy that Foxes think she's foxy!" Greg slumped in his seat in decided relief at his routine admission for the lovestruck.

"Would you like to describe her for me? And have you gone out on your date yet?"

"YES! Oh yes! Four times. I'm getting more scared after each one. I just know I'm going to mess up somehow and that will be it! After her I don't think I'd ever want anyone else!"

"She must be very special. Perhaps she thinks that of you since she wants to keep dating? Remember Greg, she asked you out the first time. How about the other dates? Have you asked her out? You need to meet her halfway."

"Once! That's it, I don't know why she keeps asking or going out with me! I'm nothing great; sometimes I think she's stringing me along, then she seems to be happy—together! I haven't been able to figure out why. She could have anyone at all! Why me?"

"Then ask her what she likes about you and you'll know what to emphasize your next time out with her! It seems your goddess favors you already. Can you speak her name?"

"It's Skye," Greg said quietly, eyes closing. "Her fur is the purest white, so soft, her eyes a perfect blue," the hare had a beatific expression, "her tail's so beautifully l...so…fluffy." His face caught momentarily.

"Lovely name," he told Greg wondering what that was about. An arctic hare would make an attractive pair with this one. Time to get to the main issue and break him out of his impasse. "Have you become in any way close physically?" The hare before him shivered.

"Last time she wanted to feel my ears! I couldn't believe it! Then she touched noses with me when I took her back home. I just froze, I couldn't do anything!"

"You'd better next time, your foxy lady is signaling you." He grabbed a prescription slip. "You ask her out." He scribbled. "And at the end of the date you will hold her close and kiss her; that will relieve your symptoms and allow nature to take its course."

* * *

**AN: Thank you Tinbuzzard11 for writing this fluffy SavageSkye drabble! Woot woot! Gotta get some Love & Fluff in for the second best fox/bunny pairing in the fandom, right? :D An excellent drabble so go check out his other stories! **


	16. Gift

**Chapter 16: Gift**

**Written by AnsemD**

**A/N: This short drabble is based upon two of my OC's who are a couple in my main story. We have here on the one paw Stella Conroy, an arctic vixen, waiting for her better half Patricia "Patty" Wilde(Nick's younger sister) to arrive for Valentines Day.**

* * *

Nervous from the wait, Stella couldn't stop her tail to swipe from left to right. Standing here in front of the Zootopia Central Station, at the same lantern where she and Patty always met when a week of Police Academy was over, made her always a little bit nervous. But today was special, because today was Valentine's Day and it was the first one they would spend together.

Stella was never a huge fan of this day but now with Patty is was something completely different. Just for this day, she asked Nick for help and when she did, Stella new it would be costly. Why? Because she needed to know which were Patty's favorite flowers. And in the end it turned out it were tulips. Tulips! Stella knew Patty loved all flowers as long as they were colorful, but Tulips? And here she stood with a tulip bouquet behind her back, that had every imaginable color in it and waited for the love of her life to arrive.

It was 7 PM and Patty's shift in the hospital was already over. Stella began already to worry, when she saw from afar the small red vixen in a light blue dress, walking as fast as her short legs could carry her. When Patty was almost there saw Stella already the typical grin of the Wilde family on her face, but when their eyes met changed the smile to the genuine and heartwarming one for which she fell everytime anew in love with Patty. On the last step, Patty made a little jump and flung her arms around Stella's neck. Giggling like a little girl, Patty whispered into Stella's ear.

"And, missed me?"

"Every second."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear from you," Patty replied cheeky and gave Stella a quick kiss on the muzzle. The young red vixen didn't waste a second to grab for Stella's wrist and drag her along, "If you behave darling, then there's more where that kiss came from. But for now we have to hurry. I reserved a table just for us two in the garden of Mum's restaurant. I was even faster as Nick and his tricks."

But when Patty began to move, she felt that Stella wasn't following at all, even worse she looked ashamed to the ground searching for the right words to say. Stella hated it to be so weak in front of Patty but she knew that the red vixen was one of her only weaknesses.

"I...I…"

"What's wrong, Snowflake? Did I make you speechless? Well, I'm known to do that to mammals," Patty replied grinning but seemed to have an idea what was wrong with her vixen. Switching from her joyful grin to a sly one, Patty crossed her paws behind her back and searched for Stella's gaze.

"Could it be...You got something for me? Don't worry if it's not the right present or…," Patty said but fell silent the moment, Stella stretched out her right paw with the flowers in it. With her muzzle slightly open but still confused, she replied, "How did you know...that those are my favorite?"

"Nick told me. Not for free of course. I took four of his shifts of cleaning the hallway in the academy. After that he gave me the address of a florist called Otterton and said he still owed him something. I went to him and well...those are for you," Stella said, smiling softly at Patty.

Hesitantly, Patty took the bouquet in her paws, "You...you did all the work just to know my favorite flowers...just to surprise me?"

"Well...yeah?"

With a smile on her face, Patty laid the flowers in her left arm. Her right paw grabbed this time for Stella's paw and not her wrist. Patty snuggled into Stella's side and said, "Come, Snowflake. I think I have something for you too...but your present is still in the oven."

"You...baked for me? You said you hate baking, or cooking or anything else, that allowed you not immediately to eat the food you like."

"Yes, I do but I like you...and Mum helped with it. So, it wasn't too complicated."

Arm in arm walked the two vixen into the night of Valentines Day here in Zootopia.


	17. Questing

**Chapter 17 - Questing**

**Inspired by artwork from OceanSummoner13 "And so their Quest Begins" **

* * *

Judy looked down at her new clothing, feeling suddenly nervous. She fidgeted with the blouse she wore, smoothing down the long, pale blue lengths that extended just past her knees.

_Well, this will certainly change my fighting style a bit..._she mused, admiring herself in the full length mirror. _I just hope-_

"That I like it?"

Judy twirled around, a blush rising through her falling ears. "How did you..."

"Know?" the fox asked, still leaning against the nearby wall. He removed his scarlet, robin hood-esque hat and walked toward the bunny, his red cloak billowing behind him. With the slightest of smirks, he tipped the hat in his paws, a sudden gust of air shooting from his paw, flipping the hat expertly into the air before landing on Judy's head.

She shook her head, a chuckle escaping her lips as she felt her boyfriend's arms wrap around her. "I know you're worried about mission we've received," he soothed, feeling her lean her head against his chest. For once he wished the ornately built, magic-infused chestplate he wore wasn't between them.

"I know I shouldn't be," she began. "We've been on so many missions before, but...this one is so much bigger than the others." She felt the fox shrug.

"It isn't every day that the crystals chose a bunny warrior and fox mage to go on a quest to save the world." He held up left arm, a blue water crystal glowing softly from the bracelet he wore.

"You're not helping," Judy groaned, before looking at her own purple fire crystal.

"I think I have something else that might help then."

"Oh?"

Nick tipped the hat back, leaned forward, and placed a chaste kiss upon Judy's lips, the rabbit returning it with her own sweetness.

"Does that help?"

"Mmmh hmm," Judy cooed, before sneaking another kiss. They broke apart far too soon for her tastes, but, they had a mission to do. "Ready to make the world a better place, my Red Mage fox?"

"Am I ready to save the world with my darling Warrior Bunny?" He enclosed his paws around her once again in a hug. "Yes, yes I am."

The two crystals they'd been given glowed brightly as the fox and bunny shared, they both promised, just one more kiss before leaving.

* * *

**AN: I would really, really, really enjoy writing a full length version of this story when I get a fuller idea of how to do it. And please go check out the artwork by OceanSummoner13, "And so their Quest Begins" as it is the basis for this drabble. :) **


	18. Maruspial

**Chapter 18 - Marsupial**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

**AN: (Also shout out to Koraru-san for her OC's Eliot and Chloe here, WOOT WOOT!)**

* * *

When Nick joined Judy at precinct one, so did Eliot Fanghanel. Lots could be said about the white wolf, and about his wife too. Chloe Fanghanel, a thylacine (Tasmanian tiger), soon became one of Judy's best friends. The four often hung out, and here and there Judy noticed things. On a beach day the bunny got a bit embarrassed when Chloe didn't wear anything up top, just at the bottom like the boys. "Why would I? There's nothing to hide," she said innocently. It was true. Being a marsupial, she didn't have exposed nipples (and, as Eliot embarrassingly pointed out, no belly button either). Later on, when Chloe exited the water, she looked pregnant. She then leant over to let water pour out of her pouch, returning her to normal. "They used to face down on us, but after evolving we then evolved up facing ones," she noted, before joking about how awkward it was for those still born 'facing down'. Judy didn't think about it again until a certain fateful shopping trip.

"In here!" Chloe begged, pulling Judy into a disable bathroom. Locking the door, she settled down paws over her stomach and teeth gritted, the bunny utterly confused.

"With your stomach cramps, don't you…" Judy began, her eyes widening as she began stripping.

"Not cramps," Chloe wept slightly. Judy saw the pain in there, but also a lot of joy. Chloe cracked a smile towards her blushing friend. "We Marsupials don't get much notice!"

"Notice for what?!"

"For…" she began, before wincing up slightly. Her head tilted up, she breathed in and out a few times, before a groan of pain turned into tears of joy. "Oh gosh…" she gasped. "I'm… I'm a…"

Judy looked down, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

In Precinct one, Nick and Eliot were sitting down to lunch when the fox's phone rang. He picked it up, listened in, and then calmly placed it down. "Eliot, Judy says your wife just gave birth."

Eliot laughed as his own phone rang. "Hi Pumpkin," he said happily, before immediately fainting.

They named him Daniel. He was about as big as one of Nick's fingers, so not that big at all, and he still looked more like a jellybean than a pup, bald and red skinned all over. He was alive and well though. After being born, he'd climbed up Chloe's front and dropped down into her pouch, latching onto a teat. "It'll be months before he lets go," she said, gently rubbing her pouch while having coffee with the others about an hour later. She was perfectly calm, which added to the surrealness of it all. "-Then he'll start peeking out. Aged one or so, he'll start going out on all fours."

Eliot, who was still taking it all in, managed to smile. "Then lots of time to get a baby shower and decorate a nursery and do all that, Pumpkin. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," she joked, pausing as her husband came over. He liked taking peeks at his son.

He found it strange, but fun. Chloe was very mobile, happy to carry on working, albeit wearing a '_Kit being carried_' badge. There were no clothes to buy, no screams in the night, no diapers to change, though she bought some cloth pouch liners which needed washing when changed. Together they decorated a slightly more grown up nursery for him, as he'd be older when he needed it. She got some looser clothes, many with a 'peeking hole' that would be on top of her pouch, for later on. Eliot always asked for peeks, or the chance to lay his ear against her belly. It was like she was pregnant, just pregnant on the outside, meaning he could reach down, tears in his eyes, and stroke little Daniel as he grew and slowly gained fur. He loved him. They both did.

Months later, after a tiring shift, Eliot came home. He had dinner, and he was about to kiss his wife when she told him to stop. She held her paw against her pouch, stroking it, and began crying. The hole slowly widened up and out popped a tiny head. He had thin sandy fur, black stripes, floppy black ears and a tiny body that looked like a new-born or even premature cub. But he held onto his mother and peeked out, his blinking eyes slowly looking at the world for the first time.

"Hello there Danny," Eliot said, crying and trembling with joy as he knelt down, giving his son a kiss and a grooming lick for the first time. "I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world." Little Daniel looked at him with his beautiful pale blue eyes, now open wide, and giggled, before he raised his head, a quivering first howl ringing out. "That's my boy!" Eliot said proudly, wiping tears from his eyes as he did so, before raising his own head and howling out with his son for the very first time.

* * *

**AN: Big thanks to J Shute Norway and Koraru-san for this drabble today. I hope you enjoyed another OC pairing today. Lots of fun ones in the fandom and next week look forward to some WildeHopps and SavageSkye coming up. WOOT WOOT!**


	19. Wings

**On the Wings of Love**

**Written by TinBuzzard11**

* * *

Judy looked at the four-seat propeller driven airplane with more than a little trepidation, as Skye enthused to her how much fun this would be. Again, she vowed to herself that she would not reveal her fea…unease to her friends and mate. Somehow this had gotten to her more than dangling from, or even falling off the skytram platform had. That had been an intense nighttime adventure and over quickly. She'd had plenty of time to think about…this.

Out by the plane, Jack Savage had a grin plastered on his muzzle as he explained his pre-flight checks to Nick. The hare had achieved a cherished goal by persuading his agency to permit and partially subsidize his flying lessons. She and Nick had shared outings with the other couple ever since their permanent reassignment to the local ZBI office, and now Jack wanted to share the joy of flight with them.

Nick climbed into the back, as Jack came over to retrieve them. He gallantly assisted Judy up alongside Nick, then gave his own mate a brief nuzzle and offered her a paw up into the front. The mid-sized mammal plane had plenty of room for them; Jack had his seat up and forward to access the controls, both foxes were comfortable, but once belted in, Judy was barely eye level with the bottom of her window.

Jack proved to be a conscientious pilot, carefully explaining his actions to them as they taxied out and took off with a loud and exhilarating rush. Skye looked back and saw Judy's visual frustration, so Jack allowed her to unbuckle as soon as he'd established a steady climbout.

Her nervousness melted away once she stood on the bench seat and saw the fantastic view. She felt she could see the whole world! They crossed the Meadowlands, and passed behind the peaks of Tundratown, then turned over the estuary and put almost all of Zootopia outside her window.

"You just watch Carrots, I'll take the pictures," Nick told her. They made a broad turn over the bay, circling the city while she hopped from side to side trying to see everything!

"OK dear, we're about there," she heard Skye calmly say as the vixen leaned to look out Jack's side window. Judy turned from hers, ready to move to Nick's side to see what it was. Skye quickly glanced back at them.

"Aaand…now!" Skye swiftly leaned back in her seat as the nose of the plane smoothly but rapidly plunged! Judy felt herself go very light, then she rose up off her seat! She was falling, flailing in mid-air! Nick turned to watch and started to smile at her in slow motion.

"Hey!" Before she could clutch the back of Skye's seat, firm paws grabbed her waist, floated her over to her mate's lap and tugged her down and against him. Weight returned with a vengeance as Jack pulled the plane out of its brief dive, and shoved her deep into Nick's belly. His breath "oofed" out of him, but he held her tight.

"Well, looky what dropped in!" her smirking mate said after an inhale. Her pending outrage dissipated as he carefully restored her ears to their upright and locked position and gently rubbed them, base to tips. Judy noticed that her devious mate had stowed his camera behind Jack's seat. That's why he'd gone to the plane with Jack! She'd been set up! He'll live for now she decided, since his lap's more comfortable than the plane's seat, has a better view, and a massage attachment.

Skye turned to them with a smirk to rival Nick's and said, "That was awesome Judy. You're going to love the video!" The Vixen pointed to the compass centered above the windshield—where a small Thrillseeker camera had been ziptied.

Gotten. Judy put both foxes back on her hit list.

* * *

**AN: A fantastic story by TinBuzzard11, and they have many more stories that are enjoyable reads, so feel free to check them out! :D **


	20. Red

**Chapter 20: Red**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

"No! This can't be!"

The words that left Nick's muzzle were full of denial and shock carved his features.  
Rooted to the spot, the tod stood under the kitchen's threshold.

He took in the room in front of him. A room which was covered in red stains all over.  
At the table before him sat his mate, slumped down on top of it, unmoving.

"What happened?"

A groan rose from the grey bunny's lips and, with the slightest turn of her head, she looked at him out of the corner of one of her mauve eyes. "You can ask that _your_ daughter."  
"How come she is only then my daughter when she misbehaves?" he shook his head with the faintest spark of amusement in his gaze.  
"Because she clearly got that from you," Judy watched as her fox approached the high chair, occupied by a babbling, giggling cub reaching for her daddy.

Like it was a magic trick, the little one had remained the only clean thing in the room.  
"I knew we should have waited painting the kitchen. All the work was in vain now. And I was right about her disliking this stuff. Isn't that right, pipsqueak? Daddy knew it." His words came out slightly nasally since his daughter had cheerfully grabbed his black, leathery nose with both paws while he had talked to her. Bubbly laughter sounded from the tiny bunny-fox hybrid.

Inspecting the contents of the bowl, Nick scooped up a clawfull with a slightly disgusted yet intrigued expression. After a moment, he licked the smidgeon off, expecting a hideous taste.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You know, this stuff isn't half bad. Who would have thought."

Observing her father, the little kit in his arms suddenly started to wriggle and made soft, demanding noises, her gaze fixated on the food. With a chuckle, Nick scooped up some more, holding his claw out so his daughter could lick it off. Which she did with gusto.

The reynard laughed while his significant other let her head sink back down onto the table, her cheek getting smothered against the cold, wooden surface. "You must be kidding me."  
Her silent words though were accompanied by a warm smile as she observed her mate and daughter's heartwarming interactions.

"Why don't you take a nice, hot shower now, Sweetheart? I'll tug Shay in and start cleaning the kitchen in the meantime."  
While passing him by, she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, humming in agreement. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you, Slick."

With a tender expression, he watched as the doe left the room.

After cleaning his daughter of the stray remains of food around her tiny mouth, he leaned down to nuzzle her behind one ear, eliciting a giggle from the kit when he whispered. "You have probably no idea how much I love your mommy. Even more so since she has given me such a perfect daughter as you."

"Aww, I love you too, you corny fox."  
His ears perked up at the words sounding from the bathroom.

_Of course she heard that._

With a shake of his head and a smile, he made his way to the bedroom, an already half-asleep kit in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Another amazingly fun story for this week's Fluff Files. So go hop on by Panoctu's stories and check them out. :) **


	21. Life

**Chapter 21: Life**

**Written by SuperAverageFoxyBoy (Ao3)**

* * *

Maria took slow and careful steps back towards the door. The last thing she wanted to do was wake the small, fluffy orange kit that lay content in its crib. When she finally stepped out of the room, she grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door shut. With a sigh of relief, the task was finally accomplished.  
She swiftly and silently made her way downstairs where her loving husband awaited her.

"How the heck was you able to put that little devil to bed?"

"I guess it's just a superpower that comes with motherhood," she replied with a smile.

They took some time to relish in the newfound silence. "When was the last time it was this quiet?" Maria asked.

"If my calculations are correct, then exactly one eternity ago."

"Seems about right… I'm gonna go sit down alright? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Yeah, of course."

Maria left to the living room, but just before she could make it, she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Maria!" John quickly rushed by her side. "Are you alright?!"

When he came to her aid she quietly said, "Water. I'm so thirsty…"

John immediately rushed to the kitchen and quickly returned with a cup of water. She downed the cold liquid and simply sat there for a moment. "John… I'm feeling really dizzy…"

"You just hold on alright! I'll call 911!"

* * *

"Please calm down sir. She's gonna be alright."

John could hardly stop pacing the room as the doctor debriefed him on Maria's condition.

"She seems to be suffering from a moderate case of dehydration. My guess is, she's been focusing all of her attention to your new kit and none to herself," the badger said. "Breastfeeding consumes large amounts of water, and from what we can tell, she hasn't been properly replenishing herself. She will most likely have to stay with us for one more day while we run some tests but in the end, she will be just fine. She just needs to take more care to her personal needs."

John let out a sigh. "You're sure she'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've dealt with situations like this before." The tod simply nodded. "Just relax. Mr. Wilde. Would you like to see her?"

John sat by his wife side as she drank a carton of blueberry juice. "I called Gloria to babysit Nicholas while here. So he's in good hands."

"That's good… I'm sorry if I gave you a scare back there. The doctor told me what's going on," she said with a sympathetic look.

John squeezed her hand and said, "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself better. Please."

"Of course. Now as soon as I'm out of here, I'm gonna make sure that Gloria didn't accidentally traumatize our son. You know what happened last time."

"I love you, Maria…"

"I love you too John…"

They then entered a brief kiss before staring into each other's eyes.

"Always my beautiful vixen…"

"Always by handsome tod…"

* * *

**AN: A lovely drabble written by SuperAverageFoxyBoy over on Ao3, so go check him out! :) **


	22. Mom

**Chapter 22: Mom**

**Written by SuperAverageFoxboy**

* * *

"Maria I'm home!"

"Shh! You'll wake Nicholas!" She said quietly.

"Whoops. Sorry."

The vixen was currently slumped on their living room couch and even with only a few lights illuminating the dark, she still had noticeable bags under her eyes.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" John asked her.

Maria sighed. "Who knew raising a kit would be so difficult? Things were really rough today.."

"Like how so?" He asked as he joined her on the couch.

"For one, we ran out of diapers _again_, so I took him to the store with me. While we were there, there was this old goat walking by, and when we passed by him, Nick decides to reach out yank on his ears. Next thing you know, I'm being yelled at on how to keep my kit under control."

"Is that all?"

"Well, on the way home things were okay at first, but then Nick presents me with his first projectile spit-up and somehow manages to soak the car seat, himself, my pants, as well as the floor all in one go."

"That doesn't sound pretty…" said John, shuddering at the thought.

"It wasn't. And while I was busy cleaning up, he starts to cry uncontrollably, and I just didn't know what to do. I was just so overwhelmed by everything happening along with being yelled at by that old goat, and I just started to breakdown…" The tod could see tears begin to develop in her eyes. "It was just too much for me, and all of my raging hormones didn't help one bit. I just…_sniffle..._couldn't help but feel that the..._sniff..._ world was against me."

"Hey, look at me. We're only four weeks into this alright? Things are gonna happen and we're just gonna need to learn from them. You are my wife and I know for a fact that you are an amazing mother. We've got a long and bumpy road ahead of us, and we shouldn't let anything or anyone, drag us down okay? I don't want to hear about any old goat giving you a baaaad day."

Maria simply gave him a loving smile and leaned against his warm chest. John soon followed and rested his chin upon her head. They stayed that way for many minutes until John said, "Hey, I almost forgot. I imagine you probably forgot as well, but it's mother's day tomorrow."

"Is it really?" She asked sleepily.

"Uh-huh. And well, I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but seeing as how your day went and how it probably put you in a bad mood…" John slowly pulled a small box out of his pocket. "...happy Mothers Day."

Maria grabbed the box out of his paw and examined it. She carefully opened the box and what was inside made her speechless. She slowly pulled out a silver necklace with a small silver paw print of a fox kit.

"It's Nick's isn't it. The paw."

"Yep."

"John… it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're very much welcome."

Before any more could be said, the sounds of their kit crying began to emanate from upstairs. "I'll get it," John said.

By the time he returned, he found that Maria had fallen asleep. She was still clutching that small little box. John smiled for a moment before going back upstairs and returned with a blanket of which he draped Maria with.

He observed her sleeping form for a moment before returning upstairs to double check their kit.

* * *

**AN: ****Here is Part II of the Mother's Day Special by SuperAverageFoxyBoy! So on this Mother's Day, please remember those that have cared for us, loved us, and given so much of their lives for us, and are those who, in love and respect, give them the title of "Mom". So here's to all the wonderful mothers, grandmothers, and beyond, that are in our lives. :)**


	23. Pickle

**Chapter 23: Pickle**

* * *

Judy watched and waited. The video that Clawhauser showed her and piqued her interest, intrigued her beyond the level a spouse should have about their significant other. Yet the genie had been taken out of the bottle and there was no hope in going back until her curiosity was sated.

So she watched...and she waited.

_It won't be long now..._she thought as her fingers drummed a classis tune across the tabletop while she watched her husband humming a merry tune while cooking a dish of fresh oysters on the stove. An open floor plan was a must when the newlyweds had been home-shopping. With both being cops, and minor celebrities, it would be harder for anyone breaking in to hide.

Of course that wasn't what they told their real estate salesmammal, a lovely meerkat named Charlene who had helped them find this place. The open floor plan was helping a lot right now, as she had an undisturbed view of Nick's back, his tail swishing back and forth, hips slightly swaying and foot tapping to the beat.

_Come on...turn around...sweet cheese and crackers turn around!_

He'd been at the stove for nearly ten minutes now, every now and then his gaze flickering to the recipe next to him on the counter, and never behind him to where her 'surprise' was waiting.

"Carrots?"

Judy was jolted from her focus on his idly swaying tail. "Yes?"

"Where's the lemon juice?"

This was her opportunity. She tried to not sound too excited. "I think it's still in the bag on the coffee table in the living room."

She could hear the happiness in his voice. _Just turn around already!_

Nick slowly turned. Years on the streets and now as a cop had trained him well to take in his surroundings, which is why the long, green, semi prickly cucumber laying on the didn't escape his view in the slightest.

Judy's eyes widened. It was the moment she waited for and...

Nick's eyelids drooped as he slowly looked at his giddy wife. "Judy, you know that only works on felines, right?"

Her ears wilted.

"But Clawhauser...

Walking over, he patted her on the head. "Nice try though. Maybe next time."

Judy huffed, stomped over and snatched up the vegetable that now was mocking her. "Darn it."

* * *

**AN: Nice try, Judy. Nice try. XD**


	24. Genetics

**Chapter 22: Genetics**

**Written by Darth Sith'ari**

* * *

Nick and Judy were fast asleep, exhausted from several days of sleepless work on a coach. Both mammals wearing dirty and messy lab coats, as they wearily woke up. "Man... that party was wild." Nick said. "Carrots... can you get off me please?"

Judy reaffixed her glasses as she got off of him. "Uh... my stomach feels like... like a water reclamation plant." She said still feeling nauseous from the night before.

"Still... it's worth it." Nick said as he stood up. "We finally did it. We... we created a living hybrid baby." He said proudly.

"Please Nick; it isn't that big a deal... unless it was a hybrid from two unrelated and otherwise antagonistic species, which she is!" Judy said. "I swear, if these didn't make me look cute I wouldn't even bother with them." She said as she fidgeted with her glasses.

"Wait... Carrots, I think we never left the office." Nick said, noting that indeed., they were in the laboratories break room.

"Well, we're within easier access of kit." Judy said, as she and Nick then made their way to a nursery. Inside was a cradle with a fox like mammal in it. "Hey there... it's mommy and daddy." She said to the small girl.

"How're you getting on, Pancake?" Nick said, the small girl gave him the stink eye. "Okay Pandora... you're going to have to get used to my nicknames because that's not even the end of it."

"Who's the fruit of years of soul-crushing education? You are! YOU are!" Judy said to Pandora as the hybrid kit cooed.

"Oh you're so cute... and we just know that you're going to do great things when you grow up." Nick said.

"Nick, she's barely a month old. Don't put so much pressure on her!" Judy said jokingly. "But in all seriousness Pandora... your dad and I couldn't be more proud to be your parents, even if you weren't born in the... conventional way." Judy said.

"Well, we gotta get ready for work... namely get some breakfast in us," Nick said.

"Yeah, we should. We'll see you later Pandora... be a good girl for mommy and daddy." Judy said as they two mammals left the nursery. "How surreal is it that we MADE a baby?" Judy asked.

"That depends; you ever talked to your folks about it?" Nick said, he then received a playful elbowing to the gut.

"You know what I mean you dumb fox." Judy said jokingly. "We're basically parents! She was created from our spliced genetic material. That makes us parents..."

"Yeah... and we're going to make AMAZING parents." Nick said confidently as he and his wife went off to their job as geneticists.

* * *

**AN: Big thanks to Darth Sith'ari for writing this piece. So go check out their stories! :D**


	25. Protective

**Chapter 25 Protective**

**Based upon the artwork of "Credens-Vita" on DeviantArt. **

* * *

"Mooooommmm...I thought you said when I came to work this would be cool!"

Judy rolled her eyes . Alicia was beyond bored as they made their way into the bank, avoiding the larger mammals wandering the grandiose lobby of the establishment. The little vixen huffed, yet continued holding Judy's paw. "Not everything in police work is chasing criminals, Sweetie. The paperwork has to get done."

"Alright..." Alicia glanced around the grandiose building, temporarily distracted by the golden chandeliers, marble counters...

_Clink, clink, clink..._

...and the odd can looking device that impala tossed across the floor towards them.

"Mom, what's that?"

Judy turned, her eyes going wide before she grabbed Alicia and pushed her behind her before a blinding flash lit the area as a concussive force blasted Judy backwards, the rabbit hugging her and Nick's kit. A few groggy seconds later found Judy shaking her head.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Several large mammals in black ski masks ran through the building, pointing weapons at anyone near them. When a rhino pointed a shotgun, to what Judy and Alicia was a cannon, at the pair, Judy pushed Alicia behind her. "Is that a fox?" the rhino snarled. "Oh, move away bunny butt, I'm going to cap this one for funsies."

Judy's eye twitched.

* * *

Nick arrived at the scene of the bank robbery within minutes, the panic stricken fox dashing past the yellow police tape, skidding to a stop only to look frantically around. He sprinted off again when he saw a grey rabbit clutching an...ecstatic looking Alicia?

The tod wrapped both in a hug, peppering them with kisses and questioning if they were okay, if they were hurt. Judy wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling the adrenaline from the prior minutes cooling off. It was only then Nick looked around and saw them...

A gazelle in a ski mask with his head through a potted plant, dirt caking his horns.

The rhino stuck halfway through a concrete wall.

And finally, distracted by the creaking sound above, he spotted a cougar and a lion, tied together from their tails, spinning from the ceiling fan.

"Judy..." Nick said in astonishment. "What happened here?"

"They threatened Alicia..." Judy murmured while still hugging Nick. "And nobody threatens our family."

Nick turned to Alicia, who was sporting the biggest smile ever before bursting into giggles. "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"


	26. Potluck

**Chapter 26: Potluck**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

**(AN: A tribute to an office tradition at my place of work. Taken to its illogical conclusions)**

* * *

Judy hadn't intended to start anything.

She'd gone back home to celebrate her birthday in the burrows. Just a weekend trip, that was all. Her parents, happy to see her home, had ordered a great big delivery from Gideon's bakery. Hot and crispy pies, and buttery shortbreads, and all manner of cakes, crumpets, croissants and all sorts of baked goods that didn't even begin with a C.

Far too much for Judy to eat in any case. Almost too much for the Hopps family. So, when going home, the bunny cop had awkwardly taken a few cases with her on the train. The next day, she laid out a carrot cake on top of some drawers at the end of her cubicle line at the precinct. A cutting knife was laid out, and little napkins to use instead of plates, with the intention that officers could help themselves. Nick took a slice, as did Bogo and Fangmeyer and Wolfard and all the rest. Clawhauser took one and then, as not much had been eaten, took another little bit later. He silently apologised as he did so, before departing.

The process repeated itself at the end of the day, when he took the last little bit. The cake was gone. That should have been the end of it.

In Judy's defence, it was a certain dumb fox who officially 'made it a thing'. His April birthday, not longer after Judy's early March one (her oldest littermate, born earlier, technically only got her birthday every four years), would involve the standard drinks and such. Coming in for work though, he involved something else. Baked goods. A carrot cake in return for Carrots' one, a whole load of blueberry muffins as his favourite, and a big box of donuts. "I know my people," he said, and so he did. They slowly came, just about finishing off the food by the end of the day. Clawhauser in particular helped with that, unable to stop himself from walking by whenever he could, and apologetically taking a little of something each time.

When it was Wolfard's birthday, he brought in two trays of donuts, cupcakes, some plastic tubs from the supermarket filled with little fudge brownies and flapjacks, and a selection of giant muffins. It turned out that Francine had been holding back, not wanting to be seen as greedy. She gushed at length at how nice it was to be able to join in, so that was a new future requirement. Giant muffins for the megafauna, and Clawhauser. It kept him away for a whole day but, on the second (for this was the first time it took more than one day to finish it all) he did sample some of the smaller nibbles.

Fangmeyer then splashed out at the bakery after her birthday. Everything came in big sizes due to her size, and the range was wider than ever before. It took three days to finish everything, the portly cheetah leading the charge.

Bogo's day came, the Francine's, then Grizzoli's. Each time, it was a point of pride to either bring in more or have a gimmick. Nick wondered where it would all end.

Then, coming up to the precinct one day, Judy saw Gideon's van parked outside. "Oh Sweet Cheese and Crackers…"

"Just got the third lot offloaded!" he boasted, before Judy raced past him. The offices were covered in what looked like the entire stock of the bakery. There were things she couldn't name, and giant portions of what she could, and enough donuts to make her feel ill.

There was a chuckle from behind her, and she turned to see Clawhauser, a party hat on his head.

"I had to return the favour!" he said, before bringing up a party horn and blowing it happily.

Judy gawked at him, then looked around, then shrugged. "Happy birthday Ben!" she said with a cheery wave, before diving right towards a carrot cake cheesecake.

* * *

**AN: This sounds like an amazing tradition, and thank you to J Shute Norway for writing this drabble. Be sure to check out his stories! **


	27. Anniversary

**Chapter 27: Anniversary**

**Written by TheLilyOfTheValley**

* * *

As the early Saturday morning light warmed her eyelids, the silver-furred bunny hummed and rolled over. She shifted, rolling over to the middle of the large bed. Her elderly paw bumped against her husband's outstretched paw, and the little action prompted her eyes to open.

Judy's amethyst eyes opened slowly, blurry with age and the last whisperings of sleep.

The gray-furred fox laid directly across from her, his mouth slightly open and small snores echoing out of mouth. Judy giggled as she hooked his outstretched paw into her own and gave it a little squeeze.

Nick's mouth closed and a faint groan met Judy's ears.

She smiled, her shaking paw lifting from his and moving up to reach behind his ear.

His eyes squeezed closed and a soft laugh bubbled out of him as she rubbed at the sensitive spot. The fox pushed his head against her fingers as his green eyes opened. "You know my distaste for mornings Carrots, but I can't complain about the lovely view I wake up to."

Judy rolled her eyes as her paw moved back to her. "Happy 36th anniversary Nick," she said, her weak voice at a quiet volume for the beginning of the day.

The fox planted a delicate kiss on her nose. "Happy anni-" Suddenly his eyes popped open in surprise. "Oh no… that was _today_?"

She knew him too well. One eyebrow lifted higher than the other. "You didn't forget today, Nicholas Wilde."

"Indeed I did, Mrs. Judy Wilde," he rebutted as he rolled over to dig around his nightstand's drawer. "I _completely_ and _absolutely_ forgot about this super special date!"

The scoff that came from Judy caused one of Nick's ears to twitch. "Nick…" she teased, the tone of her voice playful. "I've been around you long enough to know all your tricks."

Nick shook his head as he turned back over to face his wife. "I can't get anything past you, can I?" he murmured with a chuckle.

He settled back down before narrowing his sight at the edge of her pillow. "Wait a minute, Carrots, what have you been sleeping under?"

Judy giggled as the fox's paw brushed under her pillow. "_Nick_…"

"Wait just a moment… Got it!"

As he drew his paw back, a simple gold-chain necklace dripped from his fingers. A little piece, a bundle of carrots, hung from the chain. The morning sunlight bathed the tiny jewels in a warm glow, and as Judy took the necklace in her paw, a small grin grew on her face.

Nick's lips pressed against her forehead. "Happy anniversary, Carrots."

* * *

**AN: This is TheLilyoftheValley's first Zootopia story, so please let them know how awesome they did by going to their site and checking out their stories!**


	28. Stiff

**Chapter 28: Stiff**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

A groan fled the grey bunny-doe's lips.  
Nick's ears perked up at the sudden sound. Turning around with his chair and away from his desk in their shared cubicle at Precinct One, he looked at his partner with an inquiring gaze.

"What's the matter, Fluff? Finally admitting that paperwork is the devil's creation?"  
A smirk crossed his features as he let his joints pop, trying to unwind muscles that had started to ache from sitting far too long.

"The paperwork is just part of making the world a better place," Judy replied. "No, that's not it, but my shoulders and neck are hurting. Maybe I have pinched a nerve or something."  
A wince accompanied her words as she tried to turn her head sideways.

The soft creaking of a chair followed by the quiet clacking of claws on the floor made her ears twitch. She sensed that Nick had stepped up behind her and wondered what the vulpine was up to.  
Large paws softly landed on her shoulders and surprise caused her to stiffen up.  
"Relax, Fluff. Believe it or not, I know my way around a massage. Let these paws do their magic."

She felt the heat creep into her cheeks and was convinced a raging blush would set her ears on fire any second now after his words. Getting a massage from the fox she had been pining after for months was one of her secret dreams.

As Nick began to knead carefully, she gradually felt herself ease into his motions. When he added more pressure, his thumbs pressing a little deeper - cautious not to let his claws dug in through her uniform - a tiny shudder ran through her body, accompanied by a short moan that escaped her lips before she had the chance to stop it.

His paws slowed down for a moment and Judy could pick up Nick's increased heart rate. Swallowing, she turned around in one swift motion, looking directly into his eyes.  
Eyes that widened as his expression quickly changed from something warm that made her heart skip a beat to surprise at suddenly meeting her mauve gaze. And close as she was, his russet fur was unable to hide the fact that he was beet red beneath it.

Clearing his throat he forced a smirk, trying to mask what Judy had glimpsed for a just a second. "Seems you are feeling better, huh?" he stated and let go, taking half a step back.

He was right, her neck was barely aching anymore, and she could move her head freely again.  
But she wasn't going to get distracted that easily. Paw shooting forward, she deftly latched onto his tie and pulled the tod down, causing him to let loose a startled yip.

Before she could chicken out, she pressed a peck on the corner of his lips. "Thanks, Nick."

He opened his muzzle, the first traces of an unbelieving smile adorning his face. But whatever he was about to say got cut off by sudden whistles and hollers breaking out all around them.

Focusing back on their surroundings, both partners realized that their colleagues had followed their interactions. Many of them leaned on the walls of their cubicle. Some apparently stood on their chairs to get a better view. And one specific chubby cheetah sat on the floor right next to them - both considered it a miracle that they didn't recognize the feline's presence - aiming his cellphone at them and trying his hardest to suppress a squeal that they all knew was coming anyway.

Judy felt like the heat radiating from her face should actually singe her fur and pulled her ears down to cover it. But again, a large paw landed on her shoulder, gave her a soft squeeze and prompted her to peek out from between them at her foxy friend.

Seeing his bashful smile charmed one from her as well.  
Letting go of her ears, she shrugged her embarrassment off, put one of her petite paws on top of his and tried to accept that, sometimes beautiful things start in the weirdest of ways.

* * *

**AN: This is an absolutely adorable drabble, and again, let's give it up for Panoctu with this wonderful story! :) **


	29. Stars

**Chapter 29: Stars**

**Written by Tinbuzzard11**

* * *

"Here you go Judy, both your dinners." Bonnie Hopps passed over the small wrapped basket.

"Moonlight picnic, huh?" Stu Hopps looked out the kitchen window. "Not much moon tonight Jude, it's already setting. Not full til near end of the month. Just make sure you're out of sight of the house if…well…not everybody's to bed yet; don't want to…give em…" Stu stuttered to a halt.

"Daaad! We've been married a year now, and you wanted us here for our vacation. Nick's going to show me the stars—he went to get the starchart." When her foxy husband returned, Bonnie stripped away his usual curious escort of family youngsters, and the couple escaped out the side door.

It was a pleasant August night—back light from the house guided them to a small hill crowned by an oak tree. They spread their blanket on the far slope where they had a good view. Dinner began normally then progressed to first feeding, then when they ran out of food, nibbling on each other.

"Pleasant though this is," Nick finally said as he disengaged muzzles, "there's something I need to show you." He unfolded the chart and produced a laser pointer. "Now north should be…"

"Over there, Nick." She grabbed the pointer out of his paw and aimed it to his left. "And here's the Great Bear! I do know some of this; I'm the one that grew up under a dark sky you city slicker." Unfortunately, Nick saw her glance at his chart.

"OK astro rabbit, what else you got?" He turned off his penlight and the chart became a ghostly rectangle.

Judy winced. Memo to self; don't con the ex confox. "Alright…above the bear should be…the Lawgiver…yeah over the tree." She vaguely traced it, unsure of the complete figure. "And here past this…half circle, is the…uh…what is this, a jumbo pop?"

"That should be the Hero Fluff." Firm paws lifted her onto his lap as the pointer she held sent a photon scribble out into space. Judy relinquished it to him as she settled into a most comfortable fur trimmed seat. Nick leaned all the way back and held her close with his other paw.

"Now overhead here, is the star Vega," Nick said with authority. "And here's the Northern Cross. This star at the bottom…yeah I know it's kinda sideways but this is the bottom," he stole a look at the chart, "is called Albireo." Just below that is something very important to all foxes, our own star group named Vulpecula! No matter what other mammals think of us, or how they decide to treat us, we have a fox in the sky!" Nick carefully traced out the small pattern of stars.

It wasn't very big and none of the stars were bright; Judy thought it looked more like someone's workboot than a fox—but she'd never say that since it was so meaningful to him.

"How many mammals are there in the sky Nick? I know we have the bunny in the moon, but that's not visible now." Judy knew that its brilliance would have blotted out his faint star pattern—he'd obviously prepared for this outing.

"I think forty or so, but not all constellations are mammals. See, way down here—this bunch makes a scorpion. She saw it before he traced it.

"Don't despair bunny mine!" he continued. "You have your own constellation called Lepus, just below the Great Spirit—but that's in the winter sky so it won't rise for seven or eight hours.

"Night's warm Nick," she turned briefly to unbutton his shirt and push it away. She snuggled back and wormed her paws into his fur. "I'm comfortable right here, you can tell me more about the stars!"

"That's not going to fill eight hours. You might get bored."

"You'll think of something."

"Alright fluff, how about this—if you see a meteor, you get to kiss me! Maybe you'll get lucky and see a few!" She could feel the smirk form on his muzzle as it rested between her ears.

* * *

**AN: I love star-gazing, especially if you see a meteor. So if you get a chance, go out and stargaze. And also thank Tinbuzzard11 for writing this adorable piece. :) **


	30. Marines

**Chapter 30: Marines**

* * *

The telescope closed with a loud click, the snort coming from the Cape Buffalo fouling the air with flames around his form.

"Hopps!"

The rabbit in the marine's uniform nearby turned and offered him a crisp salute. "Yes Admiral Bogo of the Flames?"

"Get up to that fox and see he can tell which ship that is ahead of us."

"Aye, Sir!" With another salute, Judy bent her knees, feeling power welling within her. "Carrot Springs!" With the shout came an explosive burst of power as she kicked off the decking, the wood groaning beneath the tension and the whole ship shuddering slightly as the doe sky-rocketed up to towards the crow's nest.

Her ascent slowed until she slightly rose above the top of the ship, landing deftly on the edge of the crow's nest and next to a fox wearing an impish grin. "Ah, nice to see you again so soon, Rocket Bun."

Judy rolled her eyes, though offered the fox a wry smile. "Your favorite admiral wants to know who's ship that is off the starboard bow, roughly 20 miles off. It's a large ship, but we can't make out the flag."

Grinning, the fox pushed off from his rest, ambling forward until he rested an arm across the polished wood. "You know it will cost you something for the information." His grin spread as he pointed to the eye patch covering one eye. "Ole Leftie here likes to be paid for his work."

Another roll of her eyes greeted him as she hopped of the ledge and into the small space the fox used to work. A quick tug on the arm of his marine's jacket slung over his shoulder brought him slowly down to the bunny's level. "Well, I'm sure I can make an arrangement with him."

"Oh? Well in that case..." Nick flipped his eye patch up, revealing a startling different iris than his right eye; one where his pupil was in the shape of a target. Humming to himself, the fox lazily glanced towards the small tip of a mast over the horizon, squinting his right eye shut. "Looks like Duke "The Boot" Weaselton is our unlucky pirate today. Only about...fifteen, maybe twenty pirates aboard. Surprised he's managed that many."

Flipping the eye patch back down, Nick leaned down to the naval rabbit, his regular smirk carving a chill down Judy's spine and heat to blossom within. "Now...what is the payment?"

Judy sauntered forward, a slight sashay to her hips as she placed a paw on his cheek. "Well, how about a kiss for now..." she leaned forward and pecked his lips. As she felt him leaning into it, she leaned back with a giggle, back-flipping onto the railing with the ease of an eagle soaring through the skies above. "And a whole bushel of my family's blueberries for dinner." She offered him a salute before back flipping over the edge and down towards the deck below.

Nick shook his head. "Bunnies..." he stated before looking back at the mast on the horizon. "Maybe I should up my wage to a kiss and hug next time..."


	31. Zooballs

**Chapter 31 - Zooballs**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

**Precinct 2. 13:00 hours… Chief Ramic's office.**

* * *

Inside, a scene of major importance was playing out. The big kangaroo sat at his desk, his eyes focussed in concentration and a quivering and excited grin on his face. Slowly, he opened up a case, gasping at what lay within. 3-D printed figurines. Unable to hold in an 'aaawww', he slowly pulled the first one out, examining the details of the red fox officer. It was perfect. Holding it carefully, he began hop-walking it towards the edge of the desk. "Oh, why are things so unfair?" he said, making the fox peer over. "Why am I still judged as nothing but a shifty fox? After all I've done? Maybe they're right! Maybe I should just jump… -Nobody could ever love a fox like me."

"I could," Ramic then said in a higher pitch voice, as he pulled a Judy Hopps figure out of the case. "I do, and I always have! Come here my big dumb fox. Life would be cold and empty without you!"

"Oh Judy," he went, hopping the fox figure right up to the bunny cop one. "You are the light in my darkest days, and I was always so scared that you'd reject me. That my confession would disgust you. I've loved you ever since you came back and apologised. And now I know you love me back."

"Yes," 'Judy' replied, hopping up to plant a kiss on Nick's nose. "We can live happily ever after."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Ramic said ominously in a deep voice. The duo both turned back to the case, and a striped jackrabbit in a suit. "It is I! A cliché secret agent Jack Savage, with no other characterisation or plot purpose other than sinking the WildeHopps ship. MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

A cream coloured fox in denim overalls was then pulled out behind him. "Jack! I thought you…"

"-Silence, Skye. Whether artic or red, fox love is always inferior to bunny love!"

"…-But I'm neither of those types of foxes," Skye 'said', hopping up and down. "Why do people ignore my cream fur and larger ears? There are many fox species, or colour morphs, I could…"

"Silence vixen!" Jack ordered. "I am a total jerk and have never loved you." Skye trembled and cried. "Abloohooohooo!" Jack just laughed. "Hahahaaaa! Yes!" he mocked, turning back to Nick and Judy. "And now I will win over Officer Hopps and…"

"BUN-FU!" Ramic cried, picking up Judy and smashing him into Jack, who tumbled onto the floor. Jack wavered as he 'got up' and turned to Skye, his voice slurred and confused. "Hello. My name is MUD. I adore you and want to love you and make cute babies. Will you marry me Skye?"

"Yes!" she agreed, before turning to Judy. "Thank you, he's as good as new." Off they went, Judy waving. "That's what we do at the ZPD!" Turning around, Nick was behind her. "Judy? Will you marry me?" She gasped. "Yes!" The two were then pushed together, snogging. Leaning over them, pushing them into each other, Ramic was continually making kissing noises, lost in the moment.

The door to his office opened suddenly, Chief Bogo marching in. "Chief Ramic I…" he began to say, before seeing the scene in front of him. Ramic ignored him, mini Nick and Judy still kissing. Bogo just frowned, turning away with a palm on his face. He shrugged and made finger quotations in the air as he spoke, a slightly mocking tone in his voice. "**Knock!** Knock next time…" He then changed back to his normal voice "Yes Chief Ramic, of course…" "-You didn't see anything chief Bogo?" "-No chief Ramic, I did NOT see you playing with your dolls again." "-Good..."

Looking back, he annoyingly saw Ramic still making them kiss. "Could this get any more stupid?"

With a jolt the door opened again, and officers Benjamin Clawhauser and Eliot Fanghanel, both from precinct one, raced in and froze. "Aaaaawwww," the cheetah cooed, as the white wolf beside him howled up into the ceiling. He then brought out his own case. "I have the wedding set!"

Clawhauser nodded, before holding up a fennec fox by his shirt. "I've got the best mammal!"

"-I AIN'T A DOLL! NOW PUT ME DOWN FUZZBALL!"

"It's this for your community service, or clearing snow in tundra town," Ben warned softly, Finnick belatedly accepting his fate. Bogo looked on as the three mammals arranged the wedding scene, before finally calling it quits as Ben began humming the wedding march. He left Ramic's office, slamming the door behind him, before grumbling to himself and heading back to his own precinct.


	32. Happiness

**Chapter 32: Perspective**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

The door rattled in its frame as the furious lagomorph threw it shut with force after entering the apartment behind her mate.

It was all she could do not to toss the shopping bags she carried to the ground which would have most likely busted the bottles and milk cartons they contained.

"How dare she! How dare that speciesist porcupine insult you!"

She still fumed at the memory of the rodent accusing Nick of stealing something from the shelves as they had done their groceries.

"If not for his quills I would have-"

A peck to Judy's nose stopped it from quivering in anger and interrupted her rant. Nick had placed it there while taking the bags from her, carrying them into the kitchen where his own already waited to be unpacked.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked, watching as the tod stored their food in the fridge. His tail wagged oh so slightly, and with a quiet smile on his face, he turned towards his bunny.

"Why should I care about some random mammal and their biases? More important to me is what my friends think. My mom. Your family."

He kissed her softly.

"And above all, it matters to me what _you _think."

His action and words had managed to unfurrow Judy's brows and brought her agitatedly upstanding ears down into a more relaxed position.

"Nick, please don't try to hide behind your masks around me. You can talk to me. Vent to me, if you need to."

Stooping slightly, he came down to eye level with the doe, his steady emerald gaze meeting her amethyst one.

"This is no mask, Judy. I'm sincere."

She searched his eyes for any sign he wasn't yet she found nothing.

"But it had been so painful for you to endure that kind of treatment all those years. What has changed?"

"You, Carrots. All this time I was without you by my side. Now that you are here - now that you are my mate - I feel like the most fortunate fox in the world. That's pure, condensed happiness in the form of a grey, fluffy bunny." A smirk appeared on his muzzle as he briefly ruffled her headfur.

"And I'm enough for you?" She playfully swatted the offending appendage away and bit her lower lip, trying to stop the grin that spread across her face from widening even further.

"Forgive me for reciting lyrics, but:

All I needed was the love you gave.

All I needed for another day.

And all I ever knew.

Only you."

Judy's face grew hot as crimson crept up her ears.

"Corny fox," she mumbled in a husky voice.

"Emotional bunny," he replied, putting a paw to her cheek and wiping away the single tear that had escaped her with a thumb.

* * *

**AN: And another absolutely adorable drabble by Panoctu. He is really good at making stories on a massive fluffy scale. So go check him out!**


	33. Father's Day I

**Chapter 33: Fathers Part I**

**Written by JKnight97**

* * *

A small fox kit, wearing a Junior Rangers uniform, peeked around the boxes piled on the wooden palette. Making sure no one was around, he ducked back and reappeared, this time with a small bunny doe in tow, wearing a police uniform.

"Slick, you're going to get us caught!"

"Nuh-uh, Carrots. I've scoped the place out. There's no one here but us… and the target."

"You mean…" the bunny gasped.

"Yup!" smirked the fox. "Best of all, no one will be the wiser. We'll just grab what we need and then–"

"Hey! What are you kits doing here?" yelled a grown woodchuck. "This warehouse is off limits! Wait till I get my paws on you!"

"Run, Carrots!" yelled the tod as he grabbed the bunny's paw in his. He ducked into a darker part of the building, relying that his night vision would help them lose the larger mammal.

"Frank! We got trespassers!" the woodchuck radioed into his walkie-talkie. "One of them is a stinking fox! Get Max and Roscoe. We need to catch them and make sure they don't mess things up."

"Sure thing, Chuck!" came the voice over the device. "One order of pest control, coming right up!"

Meanwhile, the young pair found themselves in a dimly lit corner of the building where the female began to sniffle in fear. "I thought you said we wouldn't get caught! I want mommy!"

"Shhh! Not so loud. They'll hear us." The male said, trying to calm her down. "Look, we'll lie low for a while and then sneak out when they're not looking."

"Hey, look over there!" Suddenly distracted, her fears gone, she pointed towards what looked like a makeshift greenhouse where rows of blue flowers were growing under LED lights. "Aren't those _Midnicampum Holicithias_?"

"Yeah! Nighthowlers!"

"That's what I said."

"Eh, po-tay-toe, po-ta-toh. Same thing."

"They're so pretty. I want one. Get me one," she demanded. "It's the least you can do for almost getting us caught."

"C'mon, you know Gramps said to stay away from that stuff."

"Gramma told me you'll get sick only if you eat it. I only want it for my room."

"Mom and dad aren't going to be happy," he grumbled as he made his way toward the flowers. "Ugh, why do girls like yucky things. They stink." He complained, making a face at the smell.

"They're supposed to keep bugs away. And boy cooties, as well," she giggled, reaching out to snag the flower from his paw as she arranged it behind her ear. "How do I look?"

"Don't care. I prefer blueberries anyway. Now, where do you suppose they–"

"Hey!" yelled a large ram, "Get away from those flowers! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Run, Slick!" yelled the female as she scampered away in fright in the opposite direction. The tod didn't need a second warning and quickly followed the bunny.

"Chuck! I found your trespassers. They're headed your way. I'm right behind them."

"Got it, Doug! We'll cut them off before they make it to the door."

The young duo quickly found themselves surrounded by the ram and the group of the groundhog, zebra, elk and hippo, as they found themselves cut off from the exit. "Now, we got you," snarled the large marmot. "You'll wish you never stepped inside here."

"Don't you dare touch my sister," the tod yelled at the group. "You'll be sorry if you do."

"Sister? Whaddya do, fox? Kitnap her? No way she's your sister."

"He is, too, my brother," the young doe snapped as she cutely stamped her paw at the group. "And if you hurt him, you're all going to be sorry!"

The group started to laugh at the impotent threats of the two. They began to approach them, slowly closing the circle. "You'll both never make it out of here alive. They'll find your bodies in the river and think you drowned. Now, give me that flower!"


	34. Father's Day II

**Chapter 34 - Fathers Part II**

**Written by JKnight97**

* * *

"ZPD! Freeze!" Nick yelled as he burst into the door with Judy beside him, their tranq guns trained on the group. "You touch one hair on their fur, Chuck, and you'll really see a savage mammal," Nick warned.

"It's just the two of you against the five of us. You think you can take us, Wilde?"

"I didn't sign up for this," Doug muttered as he tried to slip away only to be felled by a pair of tranquilizer darts from the guns of a striped hare and white arctic vixen who stepped out of the shadows.

"Grabbing the glory again, eh, Nick?"

"Sorry, Jack. I know this is ZIA's bust but when my kids are in danger–"

"Your kids?" gaped the groundhog. "Who in their right mind would be crazy to marry you?"

"That would be me," announced Judy.

Chuck noticed the matching pair of golden bands on their fingers. "You disgust me," he sneered. "A prey marrying a predator. And a fox, of all mammals. Get your kinks in the sheets much?"

"Watch your language, Chuck!" Judy warned. "There are kits present."

"Yeah, well, whatcha gonna do about it? You come any closer and these two are kaput, _capiche_?" as he produced a butterfly knife. "I'll carve my initials on these two then I'll gladly finish what I started in the Junior Ranger Scouts."

The loud guttural growl startled everyone present. The marmot started to quake when he realized that it wasn't coming from the male fox but the very scary-looking female doe who had begun to snarl as she holstered her gun.

"Judy, wait!" Nick yelled as he stepped closer and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why are you stopping me, Nick?" Judy angrily swivelled her glare at him. "Those are your kits, too!"

"Just want to make sure that your bodycam is working, sweetie," Nick smirked as he pressed a blueberry against its lens. "Well, whaddya know? Seems to be out of whack. Mine seems to be on the fritz as well," he said as he dropped his device and stepped on it. "What about you, Savage? You have any objections?"

"Me? Nah," said Jack as the arctic vixen slung the unconscious ram over her shoulder. "Skye and I have what we came for. So, will me and the missus be seeing you two Sunday night?"

"Is Skye making her turkey pot roast?" Nick salivated. Skye turned and gave him a thumbs up as she and Jack disappeared into the darkness, holding paws.

"Now, Mrs. Wilde-Hopps, where were we? Oh, yes… get 'em, sweetie!"

When the dust had settled, Judy was vigorously rubbing her cheeks against the two kits that she held tightly in her arms. Nick, in the meantime, whistled a happy tune as he placed pawcuffs on the unconscious mammals. "That last kick was a doozy, Carrots. Have you ever considered trying out for the National Pawball League?"

"Mooooom," complained the tod, "I'm okay, seriously. So's Mary. They never even touched us."

"Listen here, Robin Thaddeus Wilde-Hopps, just what were you thinking of, dragging your little sister along on one of your crazy schemes?"

"Wasn't crazy," he mumbled, eyes downcast. "And I didn't drag her along. She forced me to bring her with me."

"And you, Marianne Laura Wilde-Hopps! I thought I taught you better? You both shouldn't have wandered off from your Grandma Marianne like that. You made her worried. Good thing we were nearby on paw patrol when she called us."

"We just wanted to get something for dad," she whispered conspiratorially in her mother's ear. "It's Father's Day tomorrow and Unca Finn said–"

"Hey, Carrots! Looks like Yak's tip was correct. His old Junior Scout group really was trying to smuggle out Nighthowler serum in these fake cans of coffee! Looks like Bogo will be pleased at finally tying up the loose ends."

"There's no Blue Pelican coffee?" groaned Robin as he face-pawed himself. "All that for nothing."

Judy smiled at her two kits as she whispered into their ears.

The next day found Nick in bed, lazily stretching as Judy entered, wearing only her bathrobe. "Carrots, I gotta say that was the best Father's Day gift that you and the kids gave me," Nick smiled. "Sleeping in all day is just what this fox needed."

"That's good that you got a lot of rest, Slick, coz Father's Day isn't over yet." She winked as she naughtily slinked into bed while dropping her bathrobe to reveal herself in just her birthday suit. "Bogo's given us the day off tomorrow after the bust, the kits are at your mom's place, and we're all alone tonight."

"Best Father's Day gift ever." Nick grinned as he gathered the love of his life into his arms.


	35. Fathers

**Chapter 35: Fathers**

**Written by SuperAverageFoxyBoy**

* * *

"No. No… no! This can't be happening… why now!? What time is it… 1 hour left!?" John Wilde looked down at the torn remains of their last pair of diapers and then to his precious son, Nicholas. "Ok bud, we've got 1 hour until Mom comes home and brings back some groceries. I can't just leave you laying here buck naked so... what to do, what to do..." All Nick could do was stare blankly at his father's face. "Right, right… good idea Nick but, I don't think that's gonna work…"

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "I got it! You just sit tight Nick. Daddy's got an idea!"

_5 minutes later..._

"No. No, not that. Not that either. Come on… come on… no…" He let out a long sigh before saying, "I'm all out of ideas

Nick, I think we're screwed or at least I am anyway."

_What is Maria gonna say when she sees that I can't even change our son's diaper… _ Suddenly, a growling sound emanated from his stomach. _Yeesh. I need some grub. _"Say, you feeling hungry bud- hey! Stop that!" John rushed back to his kit in order to prevent him from ingesting a pair of rubber bands. "Nick, I swear you're gonna get yourself killed one day." He placed the rubber bands, now soaked in saliva, on the counter behind them but then…

"Wait a sec… that's it! Nick, you're a genius! Must've taken it after me." Moments later he returned with a pair of safety pins, rubber bands, and towels. "This is where the fun begins."

* * *

A small Mercury Cougar slowly pulls into the driveway. It's driver then exits the vehicle and takes several bags from the trunk before proceeding to enter the house. "Let's just hope that those two didn't destroy the house." As she entered the house she quickly noticed something most peculiar. "John, what in god's name am I looking at right now."

With a grin, he said, "Honey, it's improvisation at its best.

Playing on the floor contently, was a fluffy orange kit, but that wasn't the strange part. No, the strange part was what he was wearing. He was wearing what looked to be makeshift diapers thrown together with several towels along with many rubber bands and safety pins strewn around it. She looked back up at her husband and said, "Umm, John, you do know that we had extra diapers in our bedroom's bathroom right?"

"Uhh... Yes! Of course, I knew!"

"John."

"I- No..."

"That's what I thought. You did your best, and that's what counts." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to unload her bags.

John proceeded to collapse on the couch, and internally scream.

* * *

**AN: Happy Father's Day everyone! I hope you can all celebrate with your father's grandfather's, etc, and remember the good they've done. **


	36. Totality

**Chapter 36: Totality**

**Written by Tinbuzzard11**

* * *

They were finally here, with a long crowded train ride, and the agony of the stifling shuttle bus creeping through traffic, behind them. Now they all disembarked and dispersed into a broad, once empty field in front of them.

"C'mon Carrots, let's get beyond that tree line, I don't want a bunch of screaming and braying mammals to ruin this." Nick shifted his backpack and started weaving through the crowd towards the scraggly border of conifers that was at least a kilometer away.

It was amazing. Thousands of mammals of every description had arrived before them to set up cameras and telescopes that ranged from things she could hold in a paw to hulking masses of metal four times her height. More were coming behind them. They had all come to the narrow path of totality for the first solar eclipse to pass within a thousand miles of Zootopia in decades.

They walked past several likely spots as the crowd thinned, but Nick was adamant, and they finally spread their blanket with only a few other seekers of solitude in sight. He seemed to have taken to heart the words of the lady guanaco at the Zootopia Planetarium. Her advice had been to just watch if it's your first eclipse—the real thing is better than any picture you can take and you can get those off the Internet anyway.

Lunch, drinks, they had everything they needed, and Nick gave her the best seat in the house—his lap. She snuggled back and he set his muzzle in its favorite spot between her ears. It worked out really well, as only inches were required to pass the welding filter back and forth. Once the first small bite was taken out of the greenish disk of the sun by the moon, her anticipation leapt; this was really going to happen!

The next hour passed far more rapidly than Judy had expected, as the moon encroached and the sky darkened—slowly at first, then exponentially faster! As the sun's remaining crescent narrowed to a sliver through the filter, she couldn't help wriggling in excitement to the point Nick had to steady her with a paw.

"Just half a minute now until second contact," Nick said with considerable excitement himself, after a quick glance at his cellphone. "Now I need you to do exactly as I say! Hold your paw over the sun and give me the filter; I'll tell you when it's safe to look. You can only do it a couple seconds before totality." She lifted the filter to him with her right paw and held out the other. She felt like she'd explode from her repressed exhilaration as she waited for the last excruciating seconds to tick away.

"Okay, fifteen to go. Now I want you to close your eyes Carrots!" She did, and felt Nick gently grasp her outstretched forearm and move it slightly. She felt it should be time to move it away, but he held it firm. "Five…four…Open your eyes now!"

Just above her outstretched paw the most incredible thing was happening! To the right of the brilliant spot of remaining sunlight an ethereal ring formed as it faded. Sharp edged on the inside, wispy streamers started to spread against an impossibly deep blue sky. Her paw was firmly guided to it with her finger placed in the ring! Time stopped until Nick spoke.

"Judith Laverne Hopps…Will you marry me?"

The diamond brilliance on the edge of the ring winked out as Judy shrieked and twisted to seize her fox and bury her face in the ruff of fur above his shirt. "Yes," she managed to sob.

"Gotta save this for after! We only have three minutes of totality!" Nick turned her to see the now magnificent solar corona spread around the moon. "Then we see your engagement ring again and you can check it for fit!"

* * *

**AN from Tinbuzzard11: Dire warnings to the general public excepted, it is safe to look at a total solar eclipse without a filter for two or three seconds before the start of, through, and after the end of totality. Otherwise you miss the diamond ring effect—the briefest and best part of the eclipse—along with the brilliant red of the chromosphere, visible for only a second or two right as totality begins (Second contact) and ends (Third contact). I'm an astronomer and have seen nine total solar eclipses.**


	37. Check

**Chapter 37: Check**

**Written by Blueberrryandhoney**

* * *

"Your move, rabbit," Nick grinned as his eyes focused on Judy.

Her brow wrinkled as she considered her next move. A grey paw went to a pawn, her eyes going to his as it was moved carefully from it's spot.

"Sure you want to go there, Fluff?" He smirked again as she gave him a sly smile and put the pawn on it's new square.

"Your move, Slick." she leaned back in her seat and grinned as Nick tsked.

"So close!" His knight slide from her spot to corner her king. "Check."

"Wow!" Judy inhaled and studies her pieces, obviously trying to figure out her next move. "You're good, Nick." And to his amazement her rook moved into position. "But not good enough. Checkmate."

With wide eyes, Nick studied the board before looking up at her. Grinning, Judy shrugged.

"Guess you're buying dinner tonight." Standing, she skipped over to the door. "I'm thinking pizza. With extra carrots."

"You hustled me," he said with a mock frown as he followed. "You said you couldn't play. But don't get use to it, Fluff. I'll get you, my pretty. And your little tail, too."

"Keep dreaming, Slick," she laughed as they left together, paw in paw.

* * *

**AN: I can imagine that board game night at the WildeHopps' household can get intense. XD Just like Blueberryandhoney's amazing stories, so go check them out as they are intensely fluffy and absolutley amazing!**


	38. Week

**Chapter 38: Week**

**Written by Blueberryandhoney**

* * *

A week.

He had been gone a whole week and if anyone asked him, it was the longest week in Nick Wilde's life. But it had been unavoidable. His cousin had gotten married in Pawaii and his mother had guilt tripped him into going. It wasn't like he DIDN'T want to take time off work for a glorious, beach vacation and watch his favorite cousin marry the todd of her dreams. No, that wasn't it at all.

It was that his best friend and partner wasn't able to come with him. Judy Hopps was short on vacation days and had to save some of them for another wedding coming up. Considering the amount of siblings she had (her litter alone had six), it seemed every other week, there was another wedding she was obligated to attend to.

So Nick had to fly solo for a week. The wedding had been beautiful. Exhausting but lovely. His cousin, having never met Judy or seen her and Nick together, took great pains in throwing him with every available vixen there. Laughing at his disgruntled expression, his mother took pity on him and swooped in for the rescue.

"You know," she had whispered to him as they danced, the latest attempt looking put out, "if you two were married, you both could probably get more time for these events."

"What!" Nick's eyes snapped down to her, wide with shock and ears flattened on his head. "Ma, we need to be dating first to even consider marriage. And sh- we don't think of each other that way."

But Vivian Wilde merely smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Yes, she does."

And for the rest of the trip, that was all Nick could think about.

She does… she does… she does…? His brain repeated the words over and over again. His thought flipped through every moment with looking for proof. And every excuse had made for her behavior vanished.

How he would catch her watching him when they had meter maid duty with a little smile on her face. Finding his fridge stocked with blueberries after a long, hard day at work. The reasons she gave for putting her paws on him, whether to redirect or comfort him. And her jumping at the chance to pick him and Vivian up from the airport.

"There all things best friends do for each other," he told his reflection in the airplane bathroom.

But once the wheels touched the ground, the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. He must have looked nervous, because his mother reached over to gently pat his paw. She gave him a knowing smile as they both stood and pulled their bags out from under the seats.

Just friends, he thought as they filed off the plane.

Just friends, he thought as they walked through the terminal.

Just…

Judy stood there waiting for them. Those big purple eyes scanned the arriving mammals as her paws clenched each other. Suddenly, they found his own. Nick didn't even realize he dropped his duffle bag. He didn't know he had left his mother's side. Heck, he didn't even know he was running.

All he knew was her smile lit up Zootopia when she saw him. All he knew was this was the worse week ever. And all he knew was this was the best day of his life.

"Nick!" Her arms flung themselves around his neck as she leaped into his arms, having met him halfway with a sprint of her own.

Wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose into her fur, Nick purred in contentment.

"You're never leaving my side ever again," he murmured.

And for some reason he wasn't surprised when she nodded her head and pulled back to smile at him. Judy pressed a brief kiss to his lips before whispering to him, "I agree."

Happy and content, Nick accepted his bag from his smirking mother and walked out into the busy city. Paw in paw with Judy Hopps, his best friend, his partner, and the love of his life.

* * *

**AN: Another absolutely amazing fluffy drabble from Blueberryandhoney. Again, I implore you...read...read Blueberryandhoney's stories are they are AMAZING!**


	39. Zistopia

**Chapter 39: Zistopia**

**Written by JKnight97**

**A/N: This idea came from one of the deleted scene from the original Zistopia movie where the Gerbil Jerks deliberately run over Nick's tail in order to cause his Tame collar to go off.**

* * *

The grey bunny stepped out into the daylight as she exited the ZPD Building. Wearing a mussed tan trenchcoat over her one-piece standard blue jumpsuit, she squinted against the rays of the morning sun. She gave a tremendous yawn and arched her back, satisfied to hear the popping sounds. Straightening up, she called back as she hurried down to the pavement. "Hurry up, Slick! Time's a-wastin'. Crime waits for no mammal!"

A red fox wearing a well-pressed two-piece black suit with purple tie exited the doors behind her. He followed her down the steps and planted his head between her ears. He slipped on a pair of aviators to block out the sun, grumbling, "It should be a felony to do anything until one has had a decent cup of coffee and not that pig swill in the staff lounge."

"Hey! Don't let Mayor Swinton hear you say that!" Judy warned with a grin. "Even though we solved the Nighthowler case, her leniency will only go so far. Who'd a thought that it was Vice-Mayor Bellwether behind the whole mess all along?"

"Honey did, and now we're never going to hear the end of it," Nick sighed ruefully, massaging his temples. "I swear that badger has a one-track mind when it comes to sheep."

Suddenly, he realized something. "Hold your horses, Ms. Wonder Bunny! Since we cracked the case, I distinctly remember old Buffalo Butt telling us to take the rest of the day off. Where exactly were you planning to go?"

"Well," she giggled, hooking a paw through his Tame collar and drawing him down to her level to press her nose against his, "like you said, we have the whole day off and the key to your collar is in my apartment. Now that the whole 'savage' predator myth has been debunked, you don't have to wear this anymore." She gave the band in her paw a few tugs.

"Oh?" Nick slyly grinned. "Is that the only thing you wanted me to take off, hmmm?" as he waggled his eyebrows at the now blushing bunny.

"Depends," she said, drawing out the vowels. "I think we may have to go over our notes for the trial. I mean, we want to make sure they're exactly the same. We may even have to replay our roles. Like, how you acted like a savage animal to fool the Assistant Mayor?"

"Especially when I had my teeth around your neck?" Nick couldn't stop grinning, the smell of excited bunny still lingering in his memory. He let his paws wander down to grip the curves of the most beautiful behind he had fallen head over paws with the moment he'd seen it. His tail began to wag up a storm as he continued. "I'd be happy to reenact that anytime with you, Officer Hopps."

"That's not for public consumption, Officer Wilde." Judy felt warm all of a sudden. She knew she was blushing all the way down to her skin but she wasn't about to admit that to the handsome fox who looked way too sexy in his suit. "We'd better edit some of the parts out before–"

Suddenly, her ears perked up at the distinct sound of a small engine rapidly approaching. She quickly swept Nick into her arms as two hamsters in a small speedster nearly ran over his tail.

"Gaah!" yelled Nick as he clung onto Judy's neck for dear life, the light on his collar shifting to yellow as a beeping sound began.

"Breathe, Nick, breathe! You're okay." Judy said, calming her fox down. She relaxed when she saw the light return to green. She fixed an angry glare on the two rodents who were guiltily hunkering down in their vehicle. "Ralph! Vanellope! What did I say about driving on the sidewalk?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Officer Hopps!" yelped the female gerbil as the male bent over the side and heaved. "I was in a rush to catch up with Shank as we're going to test the new track over at Little Rodentia and I lost control."

"Be glad that no one got hurt. Now, get back on the street and drive under the speed limit."

"You know," Nick said as the two rodents left, "it's safe to put me back down now."

"Nope," Judy said smugly as she carried him like a bride to the squad car. "Not a chance. I don't want fried fox on my paws. So, until I get that collar off you, I'm carrying you."

"Carrots!" Nick whined. "You're dissing my rep! What'll our co-workers think?"

"Don't care. Besides, you know you love me."

"Yes," he snickered, his tail wagging furiously once more, "yes, I do."

* * *

**AN: An absolutely adorable piece for the Zistopia version of the movie. You don't always catch a lot of fluff in that version of events, so this one stands out quite a bit. So thank you to JKnight97 for this amazing piece and go check out their stories!**


	40. Proposal

**Chapter 40: Proposal**

**Written by Sayra**

* * *

"Judy, will you marry me?"

The question had been asked countless times. Before his image in the mirror fulfilled in front of him, early in the morning he repeated those words. Nervousness was present, that was obvious, but in four years of dating he had never felt that way. Nick wanted to take a step further in the relationship and knew that she was the female he had always wanted. During these four years, even having their ups and downs, he knew that it was with Judy that he wanted to spend the rest of his days_. Come on, Wilde, you can do it._ His mind kept repeating to himself. The _**'no'**_ was always guaranteed and Nick didn't know if she really wanted to tie the knot. In the mess of feelings, nervousness was the biggest of them all.

"Judy, I know it may seem early, but you really are the female I love and with whom I want to build a future life and have children..."

_Argh...very lame._ Could it be that during these four years you have left me like this? Come on, just ask the question as soon as you kneel before her. Simple! Your heart can beat hard. Your paws could shake uncontrollably because of your nervousness about the answer. Why the hell do simple words become so difficult to spell?

"Nick, is everything okay?"

The shiver that ran through his spine made the fur from his neck to his tail shiver. Quickly, what he had on one of his paws was placed quickly inside the pocket of his uniform pants. Faced with this situation, Judy arched a confused eyebrow.

"Yes, it is." In his voice, it was remarkable that there was something suspicious, but Judy again relieved her expression and let such strangeness pass her by. "Ready for lunch?"

"I still don't understand why we have to go to a restaurant where we could both have lunch here."

"I already told you. You'll see when you get there." Judy looked at him sideways, turned her eyes, and walked away from the door, she placed some papers on her desk and moved again. "OK. Let's go then," she smiled at him and left the office. Nick took the car keys and followed her closely.

All the way was done in less than 30 minutes. The restaurant that Nick would take her to, had been chosen carefully. The choice had been lengthy, but it had paid off. The waiter took them to the place already booked in advance.

"What are you up to, Slick?"

The question fit the context. In the most remote corner of the restaurant, a table was composed elegantly. Next her, a small waterfall was flowing, and the rest of the landscape was flowing into the small forest.

"Nothing much. Can't I pamper my girlfriend once in a while?" The smile on his partner's face indicated to Judy that there was something else up his sleeve.

Without questioning him, she let him guide her to the table. After giving her the honors to sit down, he also sat down in front of her. Lunch went relatively well and lively. Her confusion and his nervousness disappeared. It was after they started eating dessert that Nick decided it was time to ask the long-awaited question.

"Judy, you know that you are the most important female I have in my life. I want you to know that every moment we spend together will be stored forever. So, I want us to be more than just boyfriend and Girlfriend." At the same moment, Nick took his paw in his pocket and removed a small black box with a white ribbon. Before the small object, Judy's eyes opened in astonishment and her paws went towards her snout, closing.

"Nick, don't tell me..."

"You are the female with whom I want to spend the rest of my days just like the mother I want for my children." the serene smile on his face, made the tears already formed in the violet eyes, flow through the cheeks of the little rabbit. "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?"

No words were needed to answer his question. In a jump from the chair, the little bunny ran into her partner's neck, but without before kissing him deeply.

"Of course, Nicholas Wilde." She answers him.

She let him go and started wiping the tears from her face with one paw, while with the other, Nick put the engagement ring on her finger.

"You know you love me, don't you?"

"If I know... Of course, I do, Nick."

And the two of them kissed once again in front of the magnificent landscape around them.

_**The end.**_


	41. Note

**Chapter 41 - Note**

**Written by BrutusDeagon**

**A/N: I'm new to the fluff file stuff but after yesterday when my girlfriend told me she was in love with me I got to thinking about what our life together might be like. The two characters portrayed are mine and can be found on Ao3 in the story "Bunnies invented Friends with Benefits". **

* * *

Sandy awoke late one morning to find Brutus had already left for work. The house she shared with her boyfriend was cold being so close to Tundra Town. Getting on some sweatpants and a shirt of his she walked blearily to the kitchen. The red and grey bunny-fox hybrid opened the fridge and got out the orange juice. She got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a drink. She sat at her usual spot at the table to drink it. Then once it was gone she made her way to her recliner next to which was the table her laptop sat charging.

A yellow sticky note blocked the screen. On it was a note.

_Backtrack your steps my beautiful Dove. _

Confused she picked up her glass and felt another piece of paper.

_Just wanted to say good morning. Put me away. _

Sandy smiled and finished what was left before washing the glass and going to the cabinet. Right above the knob for the cabinet door was a third note.

_Don't forget the juice. Btw you slept right through my good morning kiss._

Sure enough another note was on the carton.

_I miss you and will be back before you know it. Did you make the bed?_

Sandy shook her head as though answering his question then made her way back to their room.

…

Quietly the black furred wolf snuck inside and crept up behind his Dove. In his right paw he held a paper bag with breakfast sandwiches and in the left a cardboard cup holder from Snarlbucks. One with his favorite caramel mocha and the other with a simple black tea.

"Good morning," Brutus said nuzzling his muzzle into the side of her neck, "I brought breakfast after my first appointment got canceled. Did you like my notes?"

She grinned and stuck one to his forehead. He handed her the bag and cup holder then grabbed the note with a frown.

_I love you_

* * *

**AN: Awww, a lovely and adorable OC centric drabble here. :) Brutus did a great job with this one, so go over to his page and check him out. :)**


	42. Fireworks

**Chapter 42: Fireworks**

**Written by BrutusDeagon**

**A/N: Happy Independence day! I wrote this in a flash today. Not kidding.**

* * *

The old renovated mansion right outside Foxworth sat on a hill overlooking both the town and a bit of the skyline of Zootopia from the highest balcony. Two deck chairs sat side by side waiting for their owners and, of course, sundown. The black furred wolf Brutus and his red and grey furred rabox girlfriend Sandy were downstairs sending his daughter Lilly off with his sister for the fireworks in the city.

"Have fun and don't cause trouble," he told her as she climbed into her aunt's van.

His sister drove away shortly thereafter and the couple made their way to the waiting chairs. On the way he grabbed a platter of cheeses, rolled deli meat, and assorted veggies. Sandy snagged a couple thermoses of iced tea and followed him up the stairs. He slid open the glass door to the balcony and let her go first. They placed the chairs close and then grabbed a couple small tables for their drinks.

They took turns feeding each other for a laugh and then settled in to watch the stars start to come out as they waited for what they knew was coming. As the sun's last rays vanished a dull boom could be heard coming from Foxworth. Just as the starburst rocket burst an even fainter sound could be heard from Zootopia. As the night went on the couple watched the night sky light up from two directions at once.

The double finale of burning colors was ignored as they shared the first of many kisses that night. While she had been distracted by the two fireworks shows he had slipped a bracelet on her wrist. A simple charm bracelet with a silver chain and two charms. A dove of silver with an emerald eye and an onyx moon. When she looked at the thing causing the extra weight she had pounced him.

"It's beautiful, Brute." she said breathless as she came up for air.

"It's nothing compared to you." he replied scooping her up in his arms and taking her to bed.

"You're biased," she teased.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean it isn't true."


	43. Hunting

**Chapter 42: Hunting**

**Written by Megumisguy**

* * *

This was Nick's first trip to BunnyBurrow since he'd asked Judy to marry him. He saw the station in the distance as the train began to slow.

"Arriving - Zootopia Express," the voice said just before the doors opened.

"There's Jill," Judy said and pointed to her tall sister as they stepped onto the platform.

The sisters hugged for a moment and then Jill looked at him.

"Nick Wilde," he said, holding out a hand.

She took it and smiled at the handsome Fox. Judy looked back and forth between the two and her foot began to rapidly tap the ground. Then they both looked at her and chuckled. Judy growled.

"Don't worry sister – he's all yours," she said and winked. "Well come on! Let's get goin'! Dad's cooking out tonight and if we don't get there soon there's gonna be nothin' left. And Nick, I've got somethin' special just for you."

Judy held his hand firmly as they marched behind Jill to the car.

The Hopps Burrow looked like an ordinary house, but he knew that most of it was deep underground. Jill parked and led them around back as Judy, still holding his hand, kept an eye on her tall sister.

"Here give me your luggage and go ahead get in line," she said and took them. "Nick, I'll be back with your surprise in a bit."

Nick had never seen so many Rabbits in one place and none quite so young. They got in line and he tried reach for a tray.

"Judy, I need my hand," he said and she reluctantly released it. Then he leaned closer and whispered. "Don't worry you're the only bunny for me."

She looked up at him and blushed. He smiled and handed her a tray. It only took ten minutes to get through the line and they soon found an empty picnic table. Then Jill returned with a covered silver tray and set it before Nick. Then with a little flourish she removed the lid.

"A whole chicken!" he exclaimed and saw his bunny wrinkle her nose. "Thank you Jill!"

"There's a few Foxes here in the Triburrows and I know everyone," she said and winked.

Green eyes met purple ones, remembering, and they both chuckled.

"See ya later," she said and turned away.

"You can eat with us," Judy said, patting the seat beside her.

"That's OK," she said and continued. "I'm sure that you two would rather be ALONE."

Judy blushed and Nick squeezed his bunny's hand._  
Nick sat against a tree with her leaning against his chest. Then he gently licked an ear.

"Nick!" she whispered. "Someone will see!"

"There's no one..."

"Are you going to eat Judy?" came a small voice.

They both jumped and a small bunny hopped out of the tall grass. Nick felt an elbow in the ribs and then took a minute to catch his breath.

"No, of course not," he said and nuzzled his bunny. "I love her."

He waited for another elbow, but just felt Judy relax. Soon dozens of small bunnies surrounded them and a few bold ones would hop over, touch him, and just as quickly disappear. Then one tugged his pants.

"Play with us!"

Soon the little bunnies scampered around the tree and the big fox pounced, just missing every time.

"You're just too fast for me," he said.

Later Nick now lay on his side all tucked out with dozens of little bunnies snuggled up against him and Judy raised her phone and took a picture.

"Just wait till that get around Precinct One," Jill said, coming up quietly behind her.

* * *

**AN: Quite a fun story from Megumisguy, so go read the rest of their stories as they have quite a few fluffy one shots they've written. :) **


	44. Tea

**Chapter 43: Tea**

**Written by OneWolfe**

* * *

Rich brown liquid poured into the gilded porcelain cup. Thin streams of steam rose from the tea as it swirled around the polished white interior. Brass filigree was inlaid into the sides of the cup, giving the impression of flowery vines growing up the sides. One of the vines curled out of the side creating a dainty handle. Years ago a small chip had broken off from the rim, giving the cup a look of age and misuse.

Despite its flaws, this was the rabbit's favorite cup. The chip in the brim brought a sense of character, that she felt was lacking in the others of the set. As the tea neared the top, she stopped pouring and placed a small sugar cube in the dark liquid.

Across the table from the pretty rabbit, was a most unsavory, unkempt beast. He looked for all the world like he had taken a tumble down a long hill, and had not washed a day in his life. The red fox had twigs, and leaves clinging to his scraggly fur. While his once sharp teeth were dull and browned with age. He wore a rich blue jacket over a lacy white shirt, with a pair of yellow trimmed leggings. The entire outfit was filthy, torn, and had gone out of style dozens of years ago.

His own bad choices had brought him to this point, but she felt some polite conversation over a cup of warm tea, might cheer him up. Judy leaned across the table and began to pour the hot tea into a cup she had placed in front of him.

Once the cup was filled, he unceremoniously grabbed it in both paws, leaning over the table with his long snout to lap at the steaming liquid.

Anger filled Judy's eyes, as she cried, "No!" Taking a deep breath, she calmed her emotions before speaking again, "Not like that." Lifting her own cup to her lips, she explained, "Like this."

Watching the delicate rabbit sipping her own tea, Nick lifted his head in a mock pose of dignity. But his attempt to grasp the dainty handle with one paw, caused his large claws to scratch the sides and spill the hot drink.

Smiling at the fox warmly, she motioned for him to continue.

Giving up on finesse, he chose a more direct approach, and grabbed the tiny cup in his huge paw. Sloshing the scalding liquid around, he carelessly lifted it to his muzzle, taking a deep sip.

Before Judy could even bring up the weather, Nick let out a loud yelp of pain, as the hot tea burned his mouth and throat. As the cup clattered to the floor, Nick stood and turned to leave. "This is a futile waste of time," he said with a snarl.

"Wait," the rabbit called to him, before he could disappear down one of the many labyrinthine halls. She rushed around the table and placed her small arms around his wide waist. "It's alright. There is always another day."

"Your right," he sighed, slowly letting go of his rage. "I guess I can give it another go."

Ignoring the spilt tea, he picked up the cup, returned to his seat, and held it out for Judy to pour another round.

Her warm giggle filled the huge empty room with a vibrant life, as she gathered her voluminous skirt and hopped back to the table. Pouring the tea again, she decided to start the conversation first, before another mishap occurred, "So, what does the rest of your castle look like?"

* * *

**AN: Can anyone guess the AU this is based upon? I'll give you a cookie if you do. And also, give it up for OneWolfe on this adorable story that I will certainly not give away the basis of. So go check out their stories and have fun reading them! :) **


	45. Artificial

**Chapter 45: Artificial**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

The door to her small suburban house opened as soon as she reached it, the sensors having verified her identity in advance.

With a somewhat tired yet satisfied expression, Judy Hopps entered her home's foyer and hung her jacket up on the coat stand. The matching blue police cap took a short flight through the air, landing pinpoint on the sideboard. Why she still carried that thing around with her every day was beyond her. Only rookies wore it and it just took up space on her desk or inside her police cruiser.

Pop music set in as soon as she stepped over the threshold to the living room, the rhythm barely energizing her after a long shift at the precinct.

Glimpsing movement in the corner of her eyes, she swirled around in time to see a red fox launch at her. Laughter erupted from the doe as she felt his wet, leathery nose nuzzle her neck.

"Nick! Stop it! Come on, I have barely been home for a minute."

"So what? Doesn't mean I can't cuddle with my favorite bunny. You know you love it when I do this, Carrots." A wriggle of his eyebrows accompanied his words, drawing a giggle from Judy.

Though the first time he had called her that, she was shocked and shaken. She had never given her foxy android the order or permission to call her that or any other of the nicknames he had come up with since then.

Her reaction had caused distress in her artificial companion, and she had watched as the LED indicator located above his temple had changed from blue to yellow. As she had commanded him not to call her that anymore it had changed to red for a split-second, indicating instabilities in his software. He had stated his confusion that she disliked it and his unwillingness to drop the moniker, thinking that it was rather cute and fitted her. More so since she owned quite a number of carrot-themed items.

Momentarily she had forgotten about the rising number of cases where androids had deviated from their programming, disobeyed orders, and at times even attacked mammals.

She couldn't let it stand that he had called her cute, after all.

A discussion had broken loose ending with both of them laughing at the weirdness of the situation.

She had realized one thing, though.

Her RF1955CGL which she had given the name 'Nick Wilde' from a character of an old movie was no threat. He was kind, cared about her and was... alive? Sentient? Self-aware?

At first, Judy had considered reporting this anomaly to CyberLife. But the thought of losing Nick had made her sick. So she kept his little secret and over time noticed more and more changes in him. He had developed a unique personality, humor, and charm, showing creativity and emotions that she was convinced weren't part of his programming.

And he had started flirting with her. Shamelessly.

To her surprise, she had reacted to it. Liked it even. And answered in kind.

"Do I know that?" She tapped one of her tiny, blunt claws against her chin.

"Yes, yes I do," she laughed and scratched the fur around his neck, drawing a soft rumbling from the tod.

"So, are you hungry? I have prepared dinner."

"Thanks, but not right now. First, I'd like to cuddle with my deviant fox to relax for a bit." She gave him a tired smile.

Before she knew it, Nick lifted her and carried her over to the couch.

Lying down he placed the bunny on top of him, who immediately snuggled up against him and burrowed her petite nose into his neck fur.

He continued to purr, only interrupting it to tell her the words she would have never anticipated to hear from an android some months ago.

"I love you, Fluff."

And she would have even less expected to answer them.

"I love you, too."

She knew that the lips she kissed were not flesh.

That his fur, skin, even his scent were artificial.

But his mind was real. His emotions were real.

If it was crazy to be in love with a sentient android then, by all means, she was glad to be crazy.

With a content sigh, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his synthetic heart.

* * *

**AN: This is adorable, and comes rigth around the time I found the game play throughs of "Detroit: Almost Human". So as always, if you haven't yet, give Pancotu's stories a go and check them out! **


	46. Blessed

**Chapter 46: Blessed**

**Written by Panoctu**

* * *

The moment he opened the door to his home, the tod heard small paws scampering towards him.

He quickly placed his suitcase on the floor next to the entrance and just as he did, a young kit came flitting around the corner, throwing himself at the grown up.

"Dad!" The positively surprised outcry drew a laugh from the older fox.

A moment later a vixen rounded the same corner. As she laid eyes on her husband, a warm smile adorned her face.

"You are home early, Honey," she exclaimed, placing a kiss on his lips.

An action that drew a disgusted noise from her son.

"What? What was that?" Robert Wilde asked with a mischievous expression as he assaulted the sides of the kit's stomach, causing him to break into laughter while he squirmed around.

When he put Nick down, the young tod's tail was wagging happily.

"So, how was the junior ranger scouts meeting, champ?"

The motion intensified, which Robert counted as a good sign.

"It was sooo cool. We learned all about poisonous berries and mushrooms. By the end of the meeting, I remembered them all. Our scoutmaster said I have a great memory." A smug smile accompanied the kit's last words.

A smile which Vivian Wilde outdid.

"And yet you forgot to mention your newest member. The one you talked about for the last hour?"

Nick's ear flicked at his mom's reminder, and Robert was convinced he saw the slightest trace of bashfulness in his son's eyes while his fur maybe turned a marginally deeper shade of red?

"O-oh, yeah. Uhm, we got a new member."

"... aaaand?" his dad pressed on.

"Well. She is a bunny... And her name is Judy... And..."

"Keep going," Robert encouraged him with a smirk.

"And you shouldn't call a bunny cute."

"Huh?" That wasn't what he had expected. "Why not?"

"Many mammals say that because they look down on bunnies. It's a... a dego... a derga..."

"A derogatory term?" Vivian provided.

The young tod nodded affirmatively.

"So you called her cute?" Robert inquired. His smirk had returned.

Nick's ear flicked once more. "M-maybe."

The older male hid his lopsided grin and forced a stern expression on his face.

"You know, it's not nice to look down on other mammals just because of their species," he gently but strictly berated his son.

"What? No! I never meant it that way. I didn't know! I think she's cool. And nice. She totally didn't care that I'm a predator and a fox. She thinks it's awesome that I'm a junior ranger scout, too. I like her and really just think she _is_..." His vehement protest halted mid-sentence as he finally realized what his dad had done. With horror, Nick saw the grin return to the sewer's face as he ruffled his kit's headfur.

"Seems our son is experiencing his first crush."

"Am not. You tricked me," the young vulpine exclaimed, his expression sour and pouting.

"Well," Vivian messed with her son's fur, too, "it's called a hustle, Sweetheart."

Robert knelt to be at eye level with him. "She does sound like a really wonderful mammal, though. It's not too often we are accepted that easily. Be nice to her, okay?"

A small smile reappeared on the kit's face. "Mhm, I promise. She said we could be friends," he added, his tail wagging once more.

"That's great. But now," Robert looked at his watch, "I'm afraid it's about time you head to bed. School doesn't wait for anyone. Go brush your teeth, and we will kiss you goodnight in a moment."

Only slightly grumbling Nick did as he was told.

When Vivian tucked her son in, and heard his whispered "I love you" after both she and her husband gave him a peck on the cheek, causing the tod to giggle, she felt blessed beyond words.

"We love you, too, Nicky," she told her already falling asleep kit.

After they left his room, she shared a curious look with her mate.

Both foxes couldn't help the grin that raised the corners of their lips.

"A bunny huh? Who would have thought," a chuckle laced Robert's voice.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Though you right. We'll have to see where this goes."

Vivian's tail started to wag just like her son's did only minutes ago.


	47. Creeping-Fluff

**Chapter 47: Creeping**

**Written by SpookOrSpectre**

* * *

"Well, this is gonna be fun…" Nick said, standing on the horribly overgrown front lawn of a decrepit, abandoned house. The wind blew his fur as he surveyed the surrounding rainforest that left the structure in shadow.

"And this whole time I thought you were a canid, Mr. Scaredy-cat," Judy teased.

He couldn't let her get away with that, he had to retort...

"Don't worry fluff, I'm only afraid because I know what really went on in this house," he said, putting on his signature smirk.

"Really? Is that why we were sent to investigate some rumors here, because you already knew what was going on?" She teased as she started walking forward, the fox following.

"Well, you know my background, I know a thing or two about the underbelly of Zootopia… I've heard the same rumors about this place… and more," he said as they reached what used to be a patio. Judy reached up for the door handle.

"Oh, sure… tell me, what more is there going on here than teenagers trying to find a place to smoke and nip?"

"You know, locking mammals in cages in the haunted basement 'till they become 'friends' with the ghosts and refuse to leave… stuff like that," he said, lying through his teeth. Judy shivered a bit but refused to give in to his teasing. _He's got to be making it up_, she thought as she opened the door with a dreadful creak.

"After you, carrots."

She paused for a moment, the darkness anything but inviting, but she steeled her nerves and stepped in.

"Very scary," she said sarcastically, looking over the very dusty, cobweb-filled house. Only the light that leaked in through the open door lit the gloom.

"Did you hear that?" Nick asked, feigning surprise.

"Hear what?"

"I think I heard someone call your name… can't you hear it? _Judy_…" he whispered, scaring himself more than anything. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, we actually have a job t-" she started, cut off by a gust of wind slamming the door shut. The two immediately clung to each other, holding on for dear life. Nick could barely see in the darkness, and Judy was left completely blind.

"You weren't serious about the basement thing, right?" she asked, feeling his tail wrap around her.

"No, I know nothing about this place!" he replied.

The wind blew again, rustling something through a broken window upstairs.

"Tell me that was just the wi- AAAAHHHH!" Nick screamed, a ghostly figure falling over the balcony above.

"EEEEEEKKK!" Judy cried, startled by Nick screaming.

"IT'S OK! IT WAS JUST A CURTAIN!"

"Ugh, you scared me half to death! Why are you screaming over a curtain?!" Judy hissed.

"It fell over the balcony! It looked like a ghost!" He said. Judy rolled her eyes, an instinct of being in Nick's company at this point.

"Just open the door so we can get out of here," she said, still holding onto him. He turned around and reached for the door, but it was locked.

"Oh no…" he said, his heart rate rapidly increasing as he rattled the knob.

"Just turn the lock!"

"Oh, right, we're inside the house…" he said to himself as he got the door open, stepping back out onto the sunlit patio with Judy attached to him.

"You can let go now fluff."

"Oh, yeah, right," she said, dusting herself off. The two stood and caught their breath.

"You wanna, just... go on lunch break and get coffee real quick?" He asked.

"That sounds way better than the alternative, slick," she replied. They walked back to their cruiser and got in, Judy starting the engine and pulling out onto the road.

"Well, that was fun..."

* * *

**AN: Haunted House anyone? :D A very fun chapter and shows that even spooky stories can be fluffy. So check out SpookorSpectre and read their stories. :) **


	48. Vigilante

**Chapter 48: Vigilante**

**Written by tardis12200**

* * *

Another day, another monotonous series of daily routines, absolutely mundane. Judy clicked away at her keyboard, struggling to stay both upright and awake. The only thing that was remotely thrilling today was officer Clawhauser nearly choking on a donut.

Night was when the exciting stuff happened. Night was when he came out.

Zootopia's vigilante.

Despite her stupor she perked her ears slightly. The newspapers called him a hero, cleaning up the streets when the ZPD couldn't. Others called him a villian, no better than the villains running rampant through the city. If anyone asked what she thought of the Flying Fox, she'd say she was neutral. On the inside though, she wholeheartedly supported him.

She finished her report with somewhat renewed vigor, eager to leave the dull, sanity-depleting atmosphere of the building. She'd probably head to the Burrow tonight, her parents hadn't seen her for some time and she'd been dying to visit home-

The lights in the building cut out, her computer monitor dying. Her idleness was cut off as adrenaline coursed through her veins, paws reaching for her pistol as she rose up. Her eyes scanned the line of cubicles, keeping an ear out for intruders-

_Knock knock_

She yelped as she whirled around, gun aimed at the figure hanging outside the window, wearing all black and a mask styled like a bat. Most of his bushy tail was dyed like a shadow, leaving the very tip a silvery white.

Rather than call for backup or report the intruder she hastened to the window, unlatching it to let the animal in.

"Sorry for the interruption," he said, voice gruff and moody- although less so than when they first met. "I needed the others distracted so we could talk. How did the raid on Wesselton go?"

"It's actually Weaselton, but since he's behind bars it doesn't matter so much now."

The Flying Fox nodded, the closest thing she'd get to a "well done". She walked to the desk and shifted her monitor, exposing the folder of info she had gathered- nearly risking her badge to do so- on Zootopia's next target. She handed it to the crimefighter and said, "This is all we got on the next perp."

The mammal accepted her offering and flipped it open, dark green eyes scanning the details, limited as they were.

"No one's actually seen the perp?"

"Nope. All we have to go off of is a mad cackling some victims hear, and a playing card. Always leaves a Joker at the scene of the crime."

The Flying Fox took out the single card they had. The corners were blackened, the gleeful face of the card looking sinister. He nodded as if satisfied, replacing the card and closing the folder.

"I'll check it out."

He turned to leave, cape flashing behind him as he leapt onto the windowsill.

"Wait!"

He didn't turn to her, but didn't flat out ignore her. Figuring that now was better than never she asked, "You could get hurt on one of these missions. Why do this? Tell me your name at least."

The vigilante stayed quiet for a minute, taking a minute to make a reply. "Sometimes it's not about the animal in the fight, but rather the fight in the animal. Wesselton could learn a lesson next time he sends his goons at me." His head turned ever so slightly, letting her catch a glimpse of his eyes. "As for who I am… you're gonna need a lot more animals and a clever trap for that. Maybe you should use a hustle, sweetheart."

She gasped- not because of the snark of how he replied, or the canine teeth he flashed- but because of the resemblance he shared with another animal- one particular fox she'd known for years, who acted carefree and senseless when it came to money.

"Nick?"

He gave one last wink before leaping from the window, firing his grappling hook and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**AN: Dunna dunna dunna dunna Dunna dunna dunna dunna BAT-FOX! I really like this idea, and if Tardis12200 decides to continue this, I'd be a-okay with that. Until then, go check out their stories! :D **


	49. Legends

**Chapter 49: Legends**

**Written by TheLilyoftheValley**

* * *

Her breath huffed out from between her bloody lips. Even with all her armor, she could feel the sting and ache of all the injuries she had suffered on the battlefield. Her eyelids drooped, and she heard Bogo's faint "_**HOPPS**_?!" as her consciousness began to fade.

There were far more of them than she could handle…

"Carrots."

The simple nickname caused her eyelids to lift back open.

White nothingness surrounded them, a blank canvas in which the world was yet to be painted back on. Her patron god stood in front of her, his paws calmly by his sides and his eyes studying her form.

Judy smiled up at the fox, her knee still bent and her sword still supporting her body. "Nick." The little bunny's smile then fell, the gravity of the situation pulling at her. "I'm… I'm losing… aren't I?"

The fox clicked his tongue. "I wouldn't say that, Fluff," he said as he tilted his head side-to-side. He stuffed his paws in the pockets of his bright green tunic as he stepped toward his chosen knight. "If anything, you're at that moment that all the storybooks talk about, the one where the hero is almost overrun and has a choice-"

He looked at her, soft love in his eyes and smile. "You can take your final rest here, let the pain come to an end, or you can get up and continue to fight on, fight on for the mammals you hold dear in your heart."

Judy laughed, hot tears bubbling down her cheeks. "Is that all?" she questioned, humor still filling her chest. "You make it sound so simple."

Nick crouched to her level. Concern filled his green eyes, and his paw drifted to her cheek. "There's something wrong, Fluff. What is it? Let me know."

The bunny's breaths came out, harsh, as she pushed her head against the pad of Nick's comforting paw. "Why'd you choose me, Nick?" she asked softly, her head light. Her purple eyes reflected questions back to him. "Out of all the powerful mammals and reptiles and creatures that checker the kingdom of Zootopia… why pick me as your knight?"

All was silent for a moment. The seconds, or maybe it was minutes, ticked by with neither creature speaking a word.

As Judy's head dropped, Nick's paw gently cupped her chin and lifted it back up to see him. He chuckled as he stared down at her. "You always get back up, Judy." Before the bunny could ask, the fox continued. "You always get back up, no matter what challenge is thrown your way. You lose, and sometimes, you lose a lot. But I've never seen a bunny like you continue to stand back up no matter how often they get beaten down."

Nick rubbed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears. "You inspire more mammals than you know. You even inspire me, and I've never seen a creature so set on doing what is right for others." He stood, lifting his paw off her cheek. "I have no doubt you'll get back up and fight on. It's what you're known for. It's what I know you for."

Judy squeezed the handle of her sword, worry shining on her face. "It's still too much Nick. If I'm going to win and drive back the invaders… I need help. I can't do it alone."

Nick smiled as he held out a paw, the limb outstretched to help the bunny back to her feet. "Then, Miss Carrots, would you accept my help?"

Judy nodded, and as she smiled and took his paw, she felt the press of his lips against her forehead, his arms wrap around her in a hug, and his power sweep through her as she rose to her feet.

Wilde's Knight, Judith Hopps, wasn't done fighting that day.

* * *

**AN: This is a beautiful AU, and I really, really, REALLY hope that Lily decides to continue this one. And if you'd like to see a continuation too, go bug her a bit on her page and write lovely reviews for her stories! :D **


	50. Run

**Chapter 50: Run**

**Written by Tinbuzzar11**

* * *

"Alright slick, let's settle this!" Judy walked back into the entrance parlor wearing a distressingly well-fitted jogging outfit. She knew it and gave him a come-hither tail wiggle.

"Hey, no fair! I'm in my regular shorts and shirt." Nick realized a hustle was in progress—with distraction the play. He'd show her, and focus on the overall goal. "How come I haven't seen that before?" She looked goood in the mostly white outfit.

"Jessica's my size, and you can ditch your shirt if you think it'll help. Now let's go, it's getting late." Judy shooed away several small curious faces—who all dispersed far more readily than usual—and led the way out back. She finally stopped a kilometer away, with the Hopps home hidden behind the little hill with the oak tree on top. "You win if you make it back to the house before I catch you! I'll spot you a ten-second head start you foxy flatfoot!" Her smile became broad and confident. "GO!"

He hadn't expected that and took off running—pursued initially by worries about her strategy. His earlier comment had escalated into a discussion requiring resolution. He'd maintained that a fox's sustained top speed and stamina would overcome the quicker acceleration and cornering ability allowed by his bunny's smaller size and weight.

He headed for the hill knowing his best plan was a straight tailchase. Closing on it, he had to choose between up-and-over, which would slow him; or around, which was longer. A gray and white blur closing from behind and to the right forced his decision—he veered towards the hills left side.

She'd always said she was fast for a rabbit—and was proving it! He lost sight of her for a few seconds, then reacquired her nearly even with him on his left! That forced it, he turned to pound straight up the slope of the hill since he couldn't let Judy pinch him against its base. He didn't go over the top, but off to its right where he could get to level ground faster and force her to take the long way around. Which a glance back showed she had.

Back on level ground with the house in sight, it was now a straight but converging footrace where speed alone mattered. Nick smoothly transitioned to all fours and ran flat out. A hundred meters to go and he heard her closing from his left. She was trying to intercept! He veered right to maintain distance and knew that he had this. She had to be running out of gas and this was her last desperate try at him.

Yes! She slowly dropped behind. He risked a glance back and saw her open-mouthed with ears bouncing in trail. Fifty meters. Nick suddenly heard more footfalls very close on the right—his back took the impact and tight limbs gripped his torso. He staggered to a halt under her weight. His mate's scent was earthy and strong.

She dropped off and let him stand up—to pant with paws on his knees. He turned to her. "Carrots, I honestly didn't think you had it…" Another gray rabbit in a white outfit was walking up behind them—as a second approached from further away. He'd been herded right into her paws.

"I caught you before you got to the house, so you're all mine tonight! That was the agreement. Enjoy my…getting you fox? These are my sisters Becca and Rosalyn." She pointed them out.

"I hope we didn't wear him out too much for you Jude," said Rosalyn.

* * *

**AN: Looks like Judy hustled him quite well here. And I don't think either of them will mind. XD A great chapter by Tinbuzzard11 so go check them out and read their stories. :) **


	51. Low

**Chapter 51: Low**

* * *

Judy sat alone at the end of the bench outside the female locker room of the ZPD, her feet dangling feet above the floor and an icepack held against her left eye. The bunny looked worse for wear, he neoprene suit torn in several places, her chest plate scuffed and marred, grass bits adorned her body. That's what happens when you slide down a one hundred foot hill in the Rainforest District...

She sighed miserably, going over the last few hours. Her feet stopped slowly kicking back and forth, while only the throbbing pain from her temple kept her arm from slipping languidly by her side.

She knew she was in public. And that was the only thing that kept her from crying.

The gentle tap-tapping of claws against the tile floor caught her attention, and she knew who the intruder upon her silence was. It slowed, then stopped, before a grunt came from the fox jumping up to join her, followed by a sigh as he sat next to her.

"So, you finally didn't catch a perp."

Judy only felt worse from his statement.

"I mean, he's only the first one you haven't caught in...what has it been, five...six years?"

Silence.

Nick sighed. "You know me, trying to get a chuckle to bring up your mood." He slid closer to her, his tail wrapping unconsciously around her. "It happens, Judy. Even the best cops can't catch them all. And you're the best one I know. You caught me after all."

A slight, dry chuckle escaped her lips, the hint of smile trying its best to replace the frown to no avail. After several quiet minutes, Judy held back a sob. "It was all caught on camera. I failed catching that otter in the Rainforest District...on camera." She pulled up her phone, showing dozens of notifications from her siblings and several dozen more from her parents.

Nick understood and simply wrapped an arm around Judy, the bunny giving in and hugging him back. He patted her back, before rubbing one paw down her ears, placing soft kisses against her cheek. "I think I have something that could cheer you up. That is...if you're up for a round two against our slinky friend."

Her eyes jolted up immediately, a longing in them, as well as a passionate fire. Nick smiled. "Remember how I know everybody?"

Two hours later, the doors of Precinct One were thrown open, a smug, sunglasses wearing Officer Wilde strolling in. "Ladies and Gentlemammals, may I present to you...The Otter who _almost_ got away."

Nick bowed with a flourish, stepping back to reveal a smiling Judy, dragging an otter who had all four of his paws cuffed together. As she walked past Nick, the fox saw past the dirt coating her uniform, the grass stains and mud blemishing her fur...even the water dripping across the floor from the path she trod.

What instead he saw, was the brightest smile she'd ever sent his way, and the most cheerful, warmest words she'd ever spoken to him.

"Thank you, Nick."

* * *

**AN: Sometimes it isn't what happens to us, but what others do for us, that can define a day. I totally believe that these two would buoy each other up in any circumstance, so I hope I got that across here. :) **


	52. Shedding

**Chapter 52 - Shedding**

**Written by Tinbuzzard11**

* * *

"Oh, aaack Nick! It's all over me!" Judy walked out into their kitchen clad in her pajamas; she brushed and picked at them as well as through her exposed fur.

"What?" Her clueless mate turned from where he stood at the counter brewing his Automatic Motivator fluid. Her cup of decaf already awaited her, gently steaming. If he thought that would excuse this…these…pervasive clingy tangles of orange, cream, and brown fur, she'd soon reeducate him.

What a thing to wake up to. She audibly growled as she tried to flick off the numerous statically stubborn strands of fox. Bogo's last minute 'special duty' had her arrive home tired shortly before midnight and go straight to bed. Nick had been dismissed at the end of their regular shift. In return, he'd let her sleep in with the bedroom darkened—lulled by his scent. Now she knew why it had seemed stronger than usual. She'd walked into the light to find herself—and a lot of other things once she'd looked around—tinted towards the red end of the spectrum.

"You know it's April, Carrots; we foxes shed, and we had a cool winter so I was extra fluffy—you liked that then." His smirk made its first morning showing as he sipped his brew. Her eyes tracked his still wholly fluffy tail as he slowly waved it for her.

"I know Nick, but this…it's everywhere! Maple trees don't shed this much. It's all over the counter and table…and look at the carpet; there's even clumps along the baseboards!" Her evil vulpine glanced around with her, then pointed his muzzle at her cup. He delicately used two claw tips to pick out something floating in it—she couldn't see it, but didn't have to guess. That did it. Her foot thumped then drummed rapidly against the floor.

"Nicholas!" Judy tried to emulate Vivian's motherly tone of voice to get his full attention. "You will groom me thoroughly, right now before my shower! Then while I'm in there, you'll wipe, sweep, or vacuum all of this up." He moved quickly, and returned with her grooming comb—to remove a tiny wad of his own fur from it with a wry smile.

How could they have let this get so bad; was this really going to be a yearly thing now? They'd groomed each other not five days ago and there was already enough shed fox fur around the apartment to weave a rug out of. Although that's not a bad idea Judy thought, Mr. Big might appreciate having some Nick to walk around on. She relaxed into his slow careful strokes with the comb, her mate enjoyed grooming her, and he seemed to know he'd better do a thorough and extra satisfying job this time. Judy shivered as he reached up under her top to ensure that only gray fur remained there.

Once she'd deemed his efforts satisfactory, he found an old evidence bag and started to scoop pawfuls of fur into it as she left for the bathroom. Curiosity had her look into the bedroom—the sheets needed to be brushed off and washed too. She shook her head in resigned disbelief, removed and tossed her PJ's on top to be cleaned as well, then skipped over to the shower and opened the door.

"Nick! Are you kidding me?" she vented. The drain was completely covered by another wad of fox fur. Judy sighed, and reached down to pick it up; hoping it wasn't completely blocked. Although matted, the fur was dry, and something under it scraped against the metal screen as she picked it up.

A heavy pewter 'GOT YOU' coin rested amid the fur in her paw. Judy grimaced. Nick must have collected his sheddings for weeks to make this mess for his fastidious bunny.

Her grimace changed to a smile. Although the victim of a fox getting, she had the coin now.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Panoctu's 'Red', and J Shute Norway's 'Bald', Fluff files stories for the initial idea, and to sarsis' Guardian Blue stories for use of the 'Got You' coin.**


	53. Lexicon

**Chapter 53: Lexicon**

* * *

The loud slurping sound echoed around the inside of the cruiser, a signal to the rabbit sitting next to the fox that the liquid of life which sustained him throughout their shifts had expired.

"Guessing you need more coffee?" Judy asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Only if we have time for it," Nick replied. "Though I'm sure this one can get me through for a few more hours."

Chuckling, the rabbit turned the cruiser down Mayberry towards the nearest Snarlbucks, the locations of which she quickly memorized across the city with her current, and favorite, partner. The slurping sound began again as Nick maneuvered the straw to grab every drip of coffee within. "No worries, Nick. I think we have time for a quickie before-"

Whatever the rest of the rabbit's sentence would be was lost as Nick hacked loudly, spraying a mist of coffee across the windshield of the cruiser.

"Nick! Are you okay?!" Judy quickly pulled into a nearby parking lot, flicked off her seatbelt and went to pat the still coughing fox on his back. After a few moments, he nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Carrots?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how much I love that country bumpkin lexicon of yours, however, I think we need to work on a few of your words."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nick imitated her raised brow, then smiled. "Oh my sweet, innocent, Carrots."

A few minutes later, a very smug fox and blushing bunny were walking out of a Snarlbucks, a new coffee in Nick's paw. "Well," he began, flicking his shades back over his eyes to hide the twinkle in them. "That was a nice...'quickie'."

"Nick?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Shut up..."

* * *

**AN: I think this one speaks for itself. **


	54. Storybook

**Chapter 54: StoryBook**

**Written by TheLilyoftheValley**

* * *

As his paws finished typing out the last paragraph of the chapter, the fox sighed with relief. His claws left the keyboard and his body leaned back in his chair as he began to wind down from the writing binge.

She was going to make it through her current predicament. Not without a lot of pain and sorrow, but through it nonetheless. She always did.

His eyes roamed over the small collection of books in the series, the fantasy titles he had previously written filling his chest with the motivation he needed to continue through his newest story.

_She always did…_

If he was being honest with himself, she was his inspiration. She was the one that gave him the motivation to continue even when he wanted to throw in the towel. She was the one that stuck through the thick and thin and showed him what inner strength meant. She was the one that showed him that making a mistake and owning up to it was one of the strongest things to do, and he'd never have gotten this far in his life without her.

A warm smile graced his muzzle as he studied her name. It was art to his eyes, and he remembered the moment he had finally thought up the perfect name for his hero. After weeks of trying to find the perfect fit, it had struck him like a lightning bolt. Her fiery and stubborn personality had quickly followed, and in what felt like no time, she became part of his life.

She was just… perfect. Not someone without flaws, but someone who he would love to spend the rest of his life with. Someone that learned and grew with each new adventure, and someone who inspired him to get up and seize the day.

His computer made a sound, and the fox leaned forward as he minimized the Bird Document to look at the new email.

"_Hey Wilde, how's the next story coming along? Double-checking since the deadline's coming up fast, and you'll need to have something before the next signing event."_

A chuckle caught in his throat. His paws quickly typed out his reply.

"_Finnick, Finnick, Finnick, you can't rush greatness. As my agent, you should know that. Jokes aside, I just finished the third-to-last chapter, and if I pull an all-nighter or two over the next week, I should have the end of the book written by the end of next week. It'll be ready by the deadline."_

It took a few minutes, but Finnick's response came.

"_You're cutting it close to the wire, Wilde."_

"_Cutting it close is what she does every time I write her. I like to stay in character."_

"_Just have the book done by the deadline."_

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, a grin plastered on his face. "Oh Finnick, what would I ever do without you?"

His eyes drifted back to the small collection on his desk. Her face graced each cover, and as he scooped up the first book in the series, he gently rubbed a thumb across her face.

She always pulled through, so he could too.

Love shone in his eyes as he read the cover.

"_The Adventures of Judy Hopps: The Mystery of the Golden Weasel. Penned by Nicholas Wilde."_

* * *

**AN: This is absolutely adorable! A huge thanks to TheLilyoftheValley for this amazing story. :) So go give her your thanks by reading, subbing and favoriting her stories and leaving her nice and lovely reviews. :) **


	55. Make-things-Better

**Chapter 55 - Make-Things-Better**

**Written by J Shute Norway**

**Edit: As some folks are confused about what a parody is, the song used in here is a parody. The lyrics have all been changed to fit the new parody version for this chapter, so no rules are broken. Just wanted to clarify for someone who commented on it. ;)**

**The original version by J Shute Norway will be on my Discord channel for those on there to see it, as I had to change lyrics around to make it a parody appropriate for this site. **

**So, enjoy! :) **

* * *

Judy's ears were droopy. Really, _really, _droopy. Anyone who knew her could tell her that she wasn't okay, something she said herself. The really worrying thing though was that she said she deserved it. Deserved it for being just a bit too slow. Deserved it for letting the kitnapped mammal she'd been trying to find get hurt as she tried to escape. Just an hour before she found her, she'd tried to slip away and received a beating. Nothing too big, nothing life changing, but it wasn't nothing. It was something. Something that happened because Judy had been too slow, letting someone get hurt. No matter what anyone said, she believed that she held some fault for not being better. Not being faster. For not finding her sooner. Her partner and boyfriend Nick, though, knew that words wouldn't help her. So, gathering up all his friends, he prepared a little hustle.

Moping in a lonely seat in a bar, Judy sat, chin resting on her paws. She looked up as Nick sat down by her, smiling a little. "Hey Judy," he sung, as some piano chords rung out. "Don't feel so sad…" She blinked, and spotted Clawhauser at the piano. "Think of a glad time, and take that frown away…"

"Nick?" she glumly asked, not sure what was going on. The fox just carried on in his suave voice.

"Remember, to smile away all the tears… That's when you can, make things better." The chords of an acoustic guitar rung out, making her flinch slightly, and she saw Jack playing the instrument, Skye standing next to him with a tambourine. Was this a hustle of his? "Hey Judy," he sung again, just a bit stronger. "-Don't be so glum, you were made to… go out and catch bad guys." She looked up to him, the slight tension she felt fading away as he began gently petting and stroking one of her ears. "The second," he began, before a choir rang up around, adding to the background. "-You let them under your fur, think a good though, to make things _better."_

Judy jolted as so many voices joined in on the last word and, looking around, she realised that so many of her friends and workmates were here. Her ears rose as some drums beat out, and her eyes widened as she saw Finnick manning them. Nick carried on singing, and stroking, his trademark smile on his face. "And anytime, you feel the pain… -Hey Judy, refrain," he went, before rubbing up next to her, the choir resuming. "Don't lug this city, upon your shoulders. For you know that sad buns, who plays it cool, don't make the city, so much brighter…"

Everyone in the crowd let out the familiar set of 'Nah's', building up, and for the first time in a week a little smile grew on Judy. The fog was lifting, and boy was everyone making it sunny. She looked over, and then gasped as she saw her friends the Fanghanel's there too, just as Nick hit the next verse. "Hey Judy," he went, before Eliot and Chloe started with some heavy tambourines alongside Skye. Even their little Joey, Daniel, joined in, popping out of Chloe's pouch, instrument in paw. "-don't feel so mad," Nick went, teasingly shaking Judy. A sly look grew on her face, and she playfully punched him back. "You've found your heart, now go do feel better," he went, a gleeful smile on his muzzle as his bunny returned. He went in and hugged her tight. "Remember, to let me into your heart, then I can help, to make things better…"

A certain fox had made it much better for her, and she briefly snuggled up to him before the next verse came out. "So breath it out and breathe it in, Hey Judy, starting… You're hankering for someone to dance this with…" She defiantly pointed at herself and nodded. "And oh I know, that your dumb fox. Hey Judy, you'll do, the feelings you want, are all within you…"

Dancing slightly as another set of Nah's was called out, Judy grabbed Nick's paws and they walked out together, towards the stage. Cheers and hoots came out, as her fox began the last verse. "Hey Judy, don't feel so glum. Take a bright song, and make things better. Remember, to let me under your fur, then you'll start," he went, as they reached the microphone and sung out together. "To make life _better, _better, Better, BETTER, BETTER, **BETTER, YEEEEAAAHHHHHHH!**"

Together, eyes locking, they and the crowd sung out in unison. "NAAAAHHH! NAH NAH -NAH-NAH- NAAAAHHH! NAH NAH NAHHHH! HEEEEYYYYY JUDE!" Cheers and hollers rang out at the first one, but it was by no means the last. Fire back in the bunny, she and the fox roared it out, though his planning still popped up to shock her. Judy had to gasped as a brass band, let by chief Ramic, arrived, joining in at exactly the right time. Jack and Skye echoed some 'Hey's…', Finnick hollered, and Bogo did a random set of crazy Nah's, before Nick looked into her eyes, his signature smirk making an appearance. "They're talkin' 'bout you."

The biggest grin ever on her face, Judy leapt right up into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her, as they all carried on singing into the night. He'd taken a sad Bun and made her better.

* * *

**AN: Written by the amazing J Shute Norway for a particularly sad moment I was going through. So thank you, J Shute, and now everyone else gets to enjoy this! :) Also, thank you again J Shute for being such an amazing friend. **


	56. Awards

**Chapter 58 - Awards**

**Written by Mikey2084**

* * *

"Mooooom, this is soooo boring."

Judy smiled at her daughter, "Katie, Jonathan watched all three hours of your dance recital last night, so tonight it's your turn to be at his awards banquet."

"Mom, I'm going to be a beautiful ballerina when I grow up, he's going to be a stinky soccer player."

Nick leaned around Judy, "Here, Katie, they have bug pizza, your favorite."

Slightly mollified, the green-eyed doe took the pizza and asked her dad, "Are there any cricket chips left?"

Judy slid a small basket toward her daughter and was about to say something else when she felt a couple of kits down around her legs. Motioning to her husband, Judy whispered, "Nick, your kits need you."

Nick looked down at a red-furred buck growling at his littermate, a grey vixen, hiding behind her mom's leg. Reaching down, Nick picked up both of his kits by the scruff of their necks. The buck continued to growl at his sister while the vixen stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Are you sure they're mine?"

Judy rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed her mate in the side, "Yes, one hundred percent, they're both troublemakers just like their dad."

Nick stuck his tongue out at his wife while the kits in his paws both started to laugh.

Judy gently pulled Nick's muzzle to hers and kissed him.

"Ewww, Mom, Dad, yuck," came Katie's voice.

Breaking the kiss, Nick cuddled both the small kits to his chest with one arm, and scooching closer to Judy, he whispered, "Didn't this happen to us last year?"

Judy smiled, "Yup" and then feeling a kick from inside her expanding belly, she added, "And since these two feel like they'll be involved in sports too, I think this is going to be happening every year for a while."

Nick looked earnestly at his wife, "Are you okay sharing, I could find a sitter next year?"

Before Judy could answer, she and Nick heard the coach at the podium say, "And the next award goes to Jonathan Stuart Wilde for being this season's most improved player."

As they both watched a young tod excitedly jump up, shake paws with the coach and claim his small trophy, Judy turned to Nick and whispered, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Nick smiled, "Me either, Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**AN: An adorable Fluff Files written by Mikey2084, so make sure to go check him out and his stories! His story, "The Long Game" is incredible so go check it out! **


	57. SorryWrongChat

**Chapter 57 - SorryWrongChat**

**Written by Ande883**

* * *

Nick lay in his bed, half asleep but still remembering that he had one last thing to do. It was a nightly ritual by now, something that would keep him up if he didn't do it. Despite his exhaustion, Nick rolled over and picked up his phone, shielding his eyes from its brightness as he turned the device on. He went into his text messages and typed in a quick message that he'd typed so many times he could easily do it eyes closed.

Satisfied with himself, Nick set his phone down with a smile on his face as he hugged his pillow and went off to sleep.

The next morning was much like any other. He woke up and got ready for work, all the while thinking about how he could make it a great day. As he arrived at the ZPD, Nick noticed something peculiar. Everyone that he knew was staring at him and making kissy faces at the fox and laughing. The sights angered him, though he just laughed it off and joked with them.

Soon enough, Wolford approached Nick, the biggest of smiles on the wolf's face.

With a hefty pat on the back, he greeted his friend. "How's to goin', lover boy?" the wolf said with a chuckle. Nick laughed sarcastically, getting rather annoyed by the strange treatment.

"Ok, what's the deal with everyone this morning? Is it so wrong that Judy and I are a thing?" Nick asked of the wolf. Wolford just smiled at Nick.

"No, nothing is wrong with that. But let's just keep your adorable lover talk to your own texts, alright?" he replied with an ever growing grin, one that infuriated Nick until he finally realized what had happened.

"Oh… no…. No, no, no, no!" Nick panicked as he frantically dug for his phone. Pulling up his text messages, he looked at the very last one he'd sent… in the ZPD group chat…

"Love you, carrot cake! Good night my sweet angel!" Wolford shouted as he finally caved into unrelenting laughter. Nick grumbled as he crossed his arms, staring with narrow eyes at Wolford.

"I was half asleep! I didn't realize I put that in the group chat!" Nick proclaimed though it didn't matter now. The damage had already been done.

"Oh, we figured, so I had the liberty of creating something I think you'll enjoy. Scroll down to the new messages."

Nick cringed as his thumb brought his screen to the most recent message posted in the chat. It was an image mimicking one regarding workplace accidents, though this one read, "This group chat has operated 0 days without Nick sending a text meant only for Judy."

Nick looked up at Wolford with his face as emotionless as ever.

"Please tell me this will not continue…" Nick said hopefully, though that hope was quickly extinguished when he saw Wolford's smirk stay where it was.

"Oh, it will now…"

"I hate you."

"Love you, too. Buddy."

* * *

**AN: Looks like Nick better check the chat functions on his phone more closely lol. A great story by Ande883, so please check out his other stories as they are amazing!**


	58. Reunion

**Chapter 58 Reunion**

**Written by NiraD**

* * *

"Mr. Otterton isn't awake yet," the deer in nursing scrubs said, "but it could be any time now. Please remember that he may be disoriented. He won't remember anything since..." She glanced at the clipboard in her hand. "Oh my, he must have been one of the first. I'm so sorry. Anyway, he won't remember anything from the past few months. But Dr. Barnett said it will help if he sees a familiar face when he wakes up, so you should probably get in there."

The nurse gestured towards the open door. The two smaller mammals entered the hospital room slowly, Officer Hopps resting her paw on Mrs. Otterton's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this again," the otter said, burying her face in the bunny's chest. "What if he still isn't my Emmit?"

"He will be," the bunny said softly. "They have the antidote this time. They've given him the antidote." She looked the otter in the eye before continuing. "But even if he isn't, you'll get through it. Mrs. Otterton, you're one of the strongest mammals I've ever met."

"That's nice of you to say, Officer Hopps, but it isn't true."

"Call me Judy."

The otter finally smiled. "As soon as you call me Evelyn."

The bunny returned the smile. "Fair enough. Evelyn. I meant it. I can count on one paw the number of mammals I've seen stand up to Chief Buffalo-I mean, Chief Bogo. You did it the first time you met him."

"That seems so long ago. Judy."

"Yes, yes it does. But soon, you'll have your husband back, and you can work together to put this all behind you and rebuild your life." Judy's violet eyes followed Evelyn's gaze to the bed where Emmit lay.

"Mrs.-I mean, Evelyn, why don't you sit in the chair next to the bed. That way, when he wakes up, you'll be right there for him."

"What about you? The other chair is all the way over there by the door."

"I'm not a familiar face." Judy shrugged. "Not to him, anyway. I've never met your husband when he wasn't... poisoned. You're the one he needs to see."

The otter climbed into the striped armchair closest to her husband's bed. She sighed. "This waiting is excruciating."

"Well, you know what they say," the bunny said, smiling. "Carrots in the-okay, maybe that's a Bunnyburrow saying. But the point is, you could do something else while you're waiting, to take your mind off the waiting. Like reading one of those books."

"Which one?"

"Um, the purple one?"

She read the cover. "_Phillis Whinney: Zootopian Poet_? Okay..." She opened the book and began reading:

_O thou bright jewel in my aim I strive..._

Just then she heard a stirring sound from the bed and looked up.

"Emmit?" She met his gaze and knew immediately that he was back. Her Emmit was back. Leaving the book on the chair, she glided to the bed, then gracefully wrapped herself around her husband. "Oh, Emmit!"

Judy smiled as she watched the happy reunion.

After a few moments, Evelyn turned her head to face Judy and said simply, "Thank you."

* * *

**AN: NiraD does it again with this wonderful Fluff File, so I suggest you go check out their other stories as they are equally fantastic and lovely. :) **


	59. SZPD

**Chapter 59: SZPD**

* * *

Judy watched the hover-cell containing her latest catch as she ambled into Precinct One of the Space Zootopia Police Department, her destination the chubby cheetah currently absorbed in watching, undoubtedly, the latest Gazelle song projection on his holo-phone. Shaking her head, she marched up to the counter, hopping on top and placing her paws against her hips.

"Sergeant Clawhauser?"

The cheetah jolted from his seat, fumbling with his phone before catching it in his paws. A smile crept up on his lips as he saw the space police officer. "Judy! Oh,!" His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You've already captured Purran! How did you...?"

"Capture her?" Judy replied. Nodding to the lithe leopard currently glaring at Judy from within the laser prison, "It wasn't easy. But once you get her out of that power suit of hers and away from her plasma whip, it was much easier."

Clawhauser squealed in delight before tapping the intercom. A short conversation later and he again re-focused on Judy. "You can take her to Cell Block M for processing." The large cat sighed, looking at the slim leopardess in the blue, form-fitting zero-suit. "And I was such a fan of her work until she blew up that planet. If it were anyone else but Judy she might have escaped too."

It was around an hour later that Judy finished processing Samus Purran to the appropriate cell. It wasn't every week she was tasked by Bogo to take in a level 7 criminal, those who have destroyed planets or attempted such. Unconsciously she rubbed at her ribs, the fight to take the feline in being one of the toughest of her life so far. _Thank goodness for health stabilizers and bone regeneration elixers._

A buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts, a smile appearing at the well-known tune. "Hey Foxy," Judy chirped merrily as a projection of a fox appeared on the screen. "What have you and my sister the Wonder Bunny been up to lately?"

The fox chuckled. "I missed you too, beautiful. Why don't you come here and ask Jade yourself when she gets back. She's currently on assignment to some backwater named Earth to deal with some sort of cheetah naturalist who's been robbing some banks."

Judy laughed. "And how about my fantastic husband?"

Nick's smirk grew. "I'll be better when you're here so we can pick up where we left off."

Judy's phone buzzed. "Oh carrot sticks. Can I put you on hold for a moment?" The fox nodded and Judy listened to the instructional message. With a heavy sigh, she ended that call, Nick appearing on screen once more. "Sorry about that. Apparently you're now a wanted mammal-"

"Oh I know you want me," Nick interrupted, waggling his eyebrows. Judy simply rolled her eyes, but her smirk was harder to contain.

"This time for happened on Sauria. The counselor has put out a warrant for your arrest...again."

"Oh...Counselor Wolf?" Judy nodded as Nick shook his head. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to come back here, we can stage another fight, hop in a couple of arwings, then zoom off for our delayed honeymoon under the guise of you searching for me, what do you say?"

Judy smiled. "I'd say that is a lovely idea. Be a dear and pack my go bag?" They ended the call as Judy looked up into the sky. "Well, time to catch a fox."

* * *

**AN: So many crossovers here, and if you can name them all, extra brownies to you! :D This was going to be a part of the "What if...?" series, and a full five chapter story I was working on with JadeHopps. Sadly, it never made it to the collaboration, so I brought it back to life for this one shot. It's fun to write, so hopefully in the future I can manage some more time to continue this. **


	60. Marsupials II

**Marsupials II**

**Written for J Shute Norway**

* * *

"Why does he keep poking my tummy?"

Ridley looked at the wolf/thylacine pup hybrid, curiosity tingeing his voice as the latter kept poking at his stomach. The nearby adults turned to see what their kits were up to at the neighborhood bbq and pool party. Ella and Ridley, who were all ready to hop into the pool with their arm floaties on, were stopped by Daniel, Eliot and Chloe's hybrid, who had been staring at the fox kit's stomach before poking him.

"Oh, this should be fun," Nick snickered as he flipped a veggie burger, the sizzling it made catching Judy's attention as much as Nick's words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, before Chloe stepped up behind them. The thylacine rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It's something Daniel's been fascinated with for a while now."

Judy still seemed confused. "What's that?"

Daniel stopped with his poking before looking in confusion at the bunny. "What's that?"

Nick snickered. "Are we sure Daniel isn't part Parrot?" Judy gave him another eye roll before walking up to the confused pup.

"What's what, Danny?"

"That." He pointed towards Ridley's belly button, the fox looked down as the small indent showing through his thinner summer fur.

"It's a belly button," Ridley said. "Don't you know what that is?"

Daniel shook his head. "Why?" the younger kit asked, still pointing at Ridley's navel.

Nick piped in from near the grill. "So, who wants to tackle the birds and bees with young Danny over here? I've got the grill."

"I'm teaching them swimming in a few minutes," Chloe chimed in.

Judy shook her head. "Don't look at me. I may be a bunny, but, that doesn't mean..."

"I'LL DO IT!"

A tearing sound came from the house as Eliot burst through the screen door, tumbling slightly as his paws caught in the torn mesh. The wolf, tail wagging so fast it was a blur, sprinted towards his son and scooped him up. "Well my beloved Danny, I can tell you all about it, and how I helped your mama make you! It all began when my sweet Pumpkin and I decided to-"

"Eliot!" Judy snapped, forcing the wolf to halt mid sentence. The kits looked around in confusion from Judy to Eliot, before Eliot's grin reappeared.

"Okay then! I shall tell him inside!" The wolf hurried towards the door. "Now Danny, let me describe you how I loved your mother. Pumpkin can go-"

His voice trailed off as he disappeared inside the house, leaving everyone confused as to what just occurred.

"Is he really?" Nick began, only to be cut off when the fork he was using to pick up the patties was taken from its table. "Chloe?"

The thylacine shook her head. "I'll need to borrow this..." her gaze fell upon where the wolf disappeared. "...again."

* * *

**AN: Written in thanks to J Shute Norway after he wrote me his one one shot that was showcased a few chapters ago. Can't express my thanks enough, so I hope you enjoy this one shot. **


	61. Fitness

**Chapter 61: Fitness**

**Written by NiraD**

* * *

His legs were sore. His arms were sore. His abdomen was sore. He might have even said that his tail was sore, if he'd had the energy to speak. Instead he lay face down with his eyes closed, with his tongue hanging out as he gasped for air.

"Nick, are you okay?" He felt his tormentor's gentle touch on his shoulder.

He closed his mouth and inhaled deeply through his nose. His nostrils were filled with the fragrances of the recently mown lawn, of lilacs, of sweaty fox, of sweaty bunny...

"Nick?"

"Uh-h-h-n-n-ngh!" he groaned as he pushed himself over, onto his back. "You're killing me, Carrots."

"Nick, c'mon!"

His right paw slowly moved to check his own pulse. "It's official. I'm dead. One hundred percent. Call it in, Carrots. Time of death-"

"Nick, don't even joke about that. C'mon, our annual physical fitness test is less than two weeks away. We gotta be ready for it."

"Gotta be honest, Fluff. Desk duty for the rest of my life is looking pretty good right now. I could hang out with Clawhauser, discuss the donut of the day, or maybe Gazelle's latest album-"

"You hate Gazelle."

"Not the biggest fan of her music, but unlike a certain bunny, she's never actually tried to kill me."

"Har, har... Look, Nick, you really don't want to be the Academy valedictorian who nearly fails her first physical fitness test a year later."

"Says who?" Then his eyes shot open. From his perspective, lying on the ground, the gray bunny seemed to tower over him. "Wait, what? You nearly failed the test last year?"

Her violet eyes looked left, right, anywhere but at him. "I was distracted... your graduation... my speech... other stuff. The point is, I don't want to have that conversation with Bogo again. And I don't want you to have it either. So get up!"

He felt her paws grip his arm. Then she pulled. "Ow... Ow, ow, ow! Stop! I'll get up on my own. Please?"

She let go, and he forced himself into a sitting position, his head hanging down. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Fluff... everything you've done for me... but I'm still really sore from yesterday."

He felt her firm touch on his shoulders, carefully massaging his tired, sore muscles. The sun warmed his back. Her paws moved down his arms, slowly erasing the pain. The trees rustled in the breeze. He closed his eyes and let the tension and soreness float away. He murmured under his breath, "If you were a vixen..."

Her paws froze for a moment, then resumed their work, now massaging his arms more slowly and more deliberately. But his whole body was now tense. She had heard. Of course she had heard; she's a bunny.

"If I were a vixen... what?"

His mind raced, but found no way to continue that thought, other than...

"Do you wish I were a vixen?"

"No, not like that." He pulled away and turned to face her. "I wouldn't wish a fox's life on anyone, especially you."

She took his paw in hers. "Then like what?"

He had let his guard down. And he couldn't unring this bell. "I mean... It's just..."

He closed his eyes. "Judy, how many times, when we've been hanging out together, how many times have mammals asked you if you were okay, if you needed help? I mean, not when we're on duty, or wearing ZPD T-shirts like now, because you are literally the most famous cop in the city. But when we're off duty, wearing civvies, just being friends, and they think you're just a bunny, and I'm just a fox, and... and we're just friends, hanging out. Can you imagine... I mean... what it would be like if... if..."

"If we were more than friends? Yes, I can imagine."

He looked into her violet eyes and took a deep, slow breath. "Wow."

"Did I say something wrong?" Her grip tightened on his paw. "I know vixens are supposed to... you know... but bunnies don't... I mean, a doe and a buck, we don't... and I didn't want to come across like some jerk buck who thinks the world revolves around him, and... and I wasn't really planning to do this now, but then... you said... and... and... Nick?"

A smile covered his muzzle. "Wow, you really have thought about this. A lot."

"Yeah, maybe. And you?"

"Ever since the museum."

"What?"

"Yep. Of course, I didn't think it would ever happen. I mean, a fox with a bunny, you have to admit, seems pretty unlikely."

Her smile was huge. "Yeah, pretty unlikely."

They sat on the lawn, facing each other, until he broke the silence. "So, where do we go from here."

"Well, normally, a buck would ask me out to dinner, or maybe-"

"Judith Laverne Hopps, would you join me for dinner? I mean, not right this instant, but after we get cleaned up and presentable. There's this really nice restaurant I know that's herbivore-friendly. For a special occasion like this-"

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, I would love to. One hundred percent."

* * *

**AN: I have extolled the storytelling abilities of NiraD before, so if you _still_ haven't checked them out by now, now is the time to do so! So do it! Do it now! XD**


	62. Clueless

**Chapter Clueless**

**Written by Vescu**

* * *

"Hello, anyway I can help?" The rabbit looking over at the lanky fox before realization kicked in. "You must be Mr Wilde."

"Just call me Nick."

"I'm Ian, nice to meet you, Nick."

"Likewise Ian...so you're one of Judy's older brothers?"

"Yep! And this is.." Ian was cut off by a voice calling out.

"Nick!"

Nick and Ian look over towards the burrow, spying Judy standing there. Ian smiled as Nick was standing back up and said to him. "Good luck"

Nick smiled as he started towards Judy, seeing a mass of fur around her. She pointed at him with a smile and laugh. "There he is!" The massive fluffy army of young bunnies looked at the fox, while jewel-like eyes locked on to him. "Get him!" Judy shouted, and the mass of fur sprung to life as the kerfluffle ran at Nick.

The fox gulped, turned and started to run from them, the mass of kits close behind. Two of Judy's cousins walked out. "My money is on the kits, Sammy."

"I'm not sure, Tracy. What do think Judy?"

The doe chuckled. "They wont'...but.." before the cousins got to ask 'but what?', Judy had gone after Nick herself.

The tod had turned, not wanting to lead the kits too far from the burrow. He heard cheers and glancing over his shoulder he saw Judy running right at him. She slammed into him, sending the two tumbling down, with Nick grabbing Judy as they rolled, using his body to protect her.

As they stopped with Judy on top of Nick, the partners grinned at each other. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you are under arrest," she said in her police officer tone.

"For what, Carrots?" Nick snapped with a grin while laying beneath the doe.

Judy leaning in, nose to nose with Nick. "For stealing a bunny's heart." It felt like time had stopped until they heard the pitter-patter of the kits running towards them.

Nick closed his eyes as the small army engulfed them, opening his eyes to see Judy with three kits climbing on her and four more in her arms. He was enjoying seeing Judy happy till a felt a small twang in his heart as the thought, _I can you give everything but this... Judy, I am sorry._

After a few minutes, Judy decides it was time to get up. "Right you lot, I want to head inside and get a drink and you've been out in the sun all morning." As she got up, Judy saw Nick was lost in thought. "Nick?" holding her paw out to him.

"Yeh, Judy?" Nick said as he looked at Judy seeing the paw. He took it and got up, the pair starting back to the house. Judy knew there was something eating at Nick as he only called her by name when they had to be formal at work or talk seriously. "I can't give you this,"Nick said. Judy stopped and tugged on Nick paw.

As Nick turned to face Judy she stepped in close and hugged him. "I have all I need right here, you Dumb Fox." As Nick looked down to Judy, she stretched up and kissed his nose.

"Sly Bunny." Nick returned the kiss on Judy's head between her ears.

Judy let go of the hug and started back towards the burrow. "Nick did you bring the salmon steaks?"

An image flashed into Nick's mind of him leaving his salmon sandwich on the table while going to the toilet, and coming back to find Judy hiding under the table furiously devouring the sandwich. "Yeh I still can't believe you ate one last week."

Judy could feel the heat in her ears as the blush crept up them. "Can you fry us some when we get in the house?"

"Carrots you can't be hungry. You had three carrots, a full head of lettuce and still stole broccoli off your sister's plate at breakfast..." Nick now grinned at a blushing Judy.

Judy pushed the cute to eleven as she began to beg. "Please, Nick?"

Unbeknownst to the young couple, Bonnie was watching with a smile creeping across her muzzle at all the common signs she was seeing. And even more so at the unusual one she just heard. "Clueless," she sighed.

"What did you say, Bon?"

"Just a hunch Stu. I'll tell you later. Now let's get this produce over to the market in town."

* * *

**AN: Vescu did a great job with this story, so go check out their other works! :) (Sorry for the post earlier, I forgot to check this like I normally do so I had to delete it and now repost it. I hope you like it! :D **


	63. Flowers

**Chapter 63: Flowers**

**Written by TheLilyoftheValley**

* * *

"What flower is this?"

The simple question caused the bunny florist to look up from her current project. Her eyes drifted to the russet fox across from her, his paws crossed and tucked neatly in front of him. His green irises met hers, and he nodded toward the bloomed flower to his right.

Judy leaned over the counter, nearly toppling the "Carrots and Carnations" bouquet as she tried to get a better glimpse of the flower the fox was referring to. "Oh, that white one?" Her face scrunched up as she squinted. "That one is a white camellia."

The fox cracked a small smile, the corners of his mouth turning up as he watched the bunny settle back down. "Well, I was hoping you could tell me what it meant. I have a special someone I'm hoping to make a bouquet for, and I don't want to send the wrong message."

Her heart glowed, and Judy shook her tail in excitement as the fox bashfully looked away. This was what she loved about her job, the secret messages she could help lovers send to each other.

"It means something along the lines of-" Judy waved her paw, rolling it in soft circles as she racked her brain for the answer "'-You're adorable!'"

The fox sighed softly as he looked from her to the flower. His paw slipped out, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he picked the flower from its holder. He ran his eyes over the outstretched petals, the smile on his face growing ever dreamier with each passing moment. "It's perfect."

After a moment, he turned back to her. "What about-" he pointed to another flower, a little closer to Judy "-that one right there?"

Her face lit up as she caught the flower, and in a chipper voice, she chirped out, "That one's the gloxinia! It means something like, 'Love at first sight.' One of the perfect flowers to give your partner, if I do say so myself!"

The fox stepped over and picked it, adding it to the camellia in his other paw. His eyes darted over to another one, just a little closer to the grey bunny. "And this one?" His voice dropped in volume, and his tone softened.

Her smile nearly split her face, and her ears perked up as the joy of creation filled her veins. "The yellow tulip in front of you means something like, 'There's sunshine in your smile.'" Her tail shook, and her paws dipped below the counter to pull out the wrapping paper. "Oooh, this is going to be such a pretty bouquet!"

He laughed. "I think it needs one more flower, Fluff, then I should be done."

A beat passed as Judy waited on the fox, her fingers tapping against the paper. She followed his line of sight, settling on the flowers just in front of her-

Her paws clapped together. "Of course! The red rose! The classic flower that means 'I love you,' and would add the perfect splash of color to your bouquet!"

Minding the thorns, the fox plucked one of the flowers from the holder. He studied it before taking a slow, deep breath.

He turned to Judy. "I think I got enough, Carrots."

A blush touched Judy's face. "Oh?"

He handed her the flowers. The tulip, the camellia, the gloxinia…

The rose sat between his pinched fingers, and as the fox looked back at her, he presented the rose to her. "My name's Nick. I know we haven't talked too much, Fluff, but I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps get some dinner sometime? Perhaps some vegetarian omelets at the little diner around the corner?"

Her smile melted, and as she took the rose from Nick, her mouth opened. "…I would love to."

* * *

**AN: A fantastic Fluff Files written by TheLilyoftheValley! So make sure to check out their other works that are equally impressive. :)**

**I also want to say that, this is the final chapter for this collab. So with this chapter, ends the official collaboration. I might add more chapters onto this as I get fluffy ideas, but for now, "The Fluff Files" has finished. I want to thank every single author who has contributed to this amazing project, and I hope you, as readers, have enjoyed all they've done, while also visiting their pages, favoriting them, and following their work. They are amazing people, friends, and fellow journeyers on this fantastic ship of the SS WildeHopps. **

**So make sure to go check out these amazing folks, and thank you for checking out "The Fluff Files". Again, I might add more to this in the future, but for now, thanks for the journey. As for me, I am working on a new story that should hopefully come out around Christmastime, so be on the lookout for a new story coming soon. ;)**


	64. Surprise!

**Chapter 64: Surprise!**

**Written by Irual**

* * *

The emerald green eyes of Zootopia's first fox cop opened as he yawned. His tongue curled between his teeth as he flexed before his mouth snapped shut. His sensitive nose quivered as he smelled the delectable aroma of his favorite breakfast, spicy tofu wraps with….

His ears flicked as the almost silent sound of his partner's fluffy feet pattered over the hardwood floors of their shared apartment and experience helped him catch her mid jump as she bounded onto the sofa. Her soft paws with their blunt claws played with his ears as her pleased hum shifted to the familiar sound of what he called her bunny purr. The rhythmic grinding of her back teeth was something she did when particularly happy and hearing it brought out smug grin number three.

Seeing this, Judy paused to say. "Hey Slick. I know that look, Last time it involved a third helping of my mom's blueberry cobbler."

Her Amethyst eyes gleamed with the spark of fun that he lived to see but before he could say anything the words left him joining the rest of his brain on a sudden vacation as he realized that the solidly muscled bunny body he was holding was wearing one of his green patterned Pawwian shirts over her snug black leggings.

"Carr...Carr...Ummm"

He had a sudden flashback to when she blackmailed him during the now infamous missing mammals case at the look on her face. Instead of waving one of her carrot shaped recording pens at him though she made what was let of his wits flee for cover as her scritching at the base of his ears shifted to rubbing the sensitive edges of them.

Her smile softened, "Come on sleepyhead. We've got plans today."

She tugged gently on his tie as he put her on her feet. She had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt but it still fell well past her knees as she dragged her unresisting fox toward the kitchen. He blinked at the sight of a large fruit salad and the tofu warps but what made him scoop up his bunny and twirl her around to set her gently on one of their adjustable stools at the bar was the sight of a familiar set of tapir-ware and a steaming pot of coffee. Nicholas P. Wilde was NOT an idiot. His well honed instincts were now back on line.

"Carrots. Why is there a Wolf sized tapir-ware container of your mother's cobbler on our counter?"

Suddenly sheepish she admitted, "Mom and Dad left it here."

Even more surprised at this news Nick leaned nonchalantly against the counter as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the Wolf sized ZPD coffee mug Judy had gotten him for their six month anniversary.

"And when exactly did this happen Carrots?"

"This morning."

The fox's head swiveled around making a show of his visual search of the kitchen. "So…. I can't imagine your Mom and Dad coming all the way to Zootopia just to bring us some cobbler."

Much to his amusement Judy Hopps-Wilde, one of the toughest cops in Precinct One blushed from the nape of her neck to the tips of her ears. She shook her head with a coy sort of smile building around her mouth as she got a small box from the counter and handed it to him.

Putting down his mug he started to ask about it when their door burst open to reveal Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Stu was holding his I carrot up and waved as he peered into the screen holding the phone up so the camera faced the fox and bunny duo.

"Hurry up Jude, this crazy new phone keeps shifting on me."

"Oh Stu! Hush or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what? What's going on here Carrots?" Glancing into the box his jaw hit the floor along with the rest of him at the sight of the double lines on the stick in the cotton batting lining the box.

Judy's face swam into view as she knelt to pat his cheek, "Nick! Are you okay?"

Joy bubbled up as he held her close and begged, "It's real?!"

At her nod he laughed and felt tears start as he managed a wave at the camera. "I'm not okay, I'm a Dad."

* * *

**AN: Surprise! Okay, there was one left that I had accidentally missed, so my apologies to Irual on missing this as it is absolutely fantastic and a great way to finish this part of the collaboration up on. Seriously, this has been such a fun collab with so many people. My first collaboration way back in 2016 was One Hundred Kisses, which was short one shot chapters that connected to each other. The second collab, starting in 2017 and going through 2018, was "What if...? Collaboration", and was the largest and most intensive so far, with well over 50 authors and artists contributing, through stories or artwork. Both of these were huge successes, and I hope you guys have found authors and artists you love through them. And now, this finally collab in 2019, "The Fluff Files", one shots of a page or less. Again, this has been a fantastic way to connect with othrs, and hopefully you've again found more authors and artists you love and enjoy. **

**During all these collabs, I was also writing my own stories, with so much help from others for which I am eternally grateful. "Always My Sly Bunny, Always my Dumb Fox", "A Tail of Love", "The Masked Fox", "In Between", "Zootopia 2: Sequel to the Movie", "A Toast to Heroes", "Christmas Cookies", "Ella's Story" (by KOakaKO), "Mistletoe", "Pawaiian Views", "Spiderfox", "Together", "A Toast to Heroes", "Falling for You", and "A Frightful Savage Halloween".**

**Suffice it to say, I'm a bit tired lol. Not of writing or the fandom, not by any means, but I'm exhausted physically. I still have another story in the works, but for for now I'm taking a wee bit of a break from writing so I can recharge. Got some trips planned to help with that, so hopefully I'll have the batteries recharged in short order. **

**In the meantime, I again want to thank everyone who contributed to this collaboration. So thank you from the whole of my heart to the following folks...**

**J Shute Norway**

**Panoctu**

**Tinbuzzard11**

**TheLilyoftheValley**

**BeecroftA**

**AnsemD**

**SuperAverageFoxboy**

**Darth Sith'ari**

**JKnight97**

**Blueberryandhoney**

**Sayra**

**BrutusDeagon**

**MegumisGuy**

**OneWolfe**

**SpookorSpectre**

**Tardis12200**

**Mikey2084**

**NiraD**

**Vescu**

**Irual**

**This collaboration couldn't have happened without you guys. It has been a blast working with all of you on this project, and if you, the one reading this, hasn't checked out their pages either on here, DA or Ao3, please check them out. They are wonderful writers and friends. **

**So with this, I'm off for a bit to plan my vacations and get some rest to plan my next Super story. ;) Take care and Cimar out! **


End file.
